


Бип-бип, Эдди Каспбрак

by everytuesday, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Coming of Age, Eddie-centric, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Эдди Каспбраку четырнадцать, и они с друзьями только что победили демонического клоуна.Эдди Каспбраку шестнадцать, и он борется с самим собой, со своими чувствами и мыслями.Эдди Каспбраку восемнадцать, и он скорее снова сразится с демоническим клоуном, чем признает свои чувства к Ричи Тозиеру.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beep-beep, Eddie Kaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399342) by [Ragno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno). 



> Once again I'd like to thank **Ragno (arrephoros)** bc it's an honor to have a chance and permission to translate such a masterpiece as this story rly ♥ ♥ ♥  
>  Беты — [Protego Maxima](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3206454), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: UST, friends to lovers, misunderstanding, нецензурная лексика, курение. Пост-фильм. За основу взят книжный канон и экранизация «Оно» (2017).

 

Эдди надеялся, что стоит вернуться в школу, как всё встанет на свои места. Перезагрузится. Будто достаточно сесть за парту, положить перед собой тетрадь, высидеть нудный урок — и получится забыть, что меньше месяца назад их едва не прикончило злобное существо в костюме, мать его, клоуна. Достаточно вспомнить, что они пережили, и сразу кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит.

Первый день в школе после летних каникул выдался чертовски странным. Правда, не более странным, чем первый день после того, как они убили  _Оно_. Казалось бы, злая стихия уничтожена, целый город спасён — мир ведь должен был измениться? Всё осталось прежним. Жизнь текла своим чередом: люди покупали продукты в магазине, читали газеты, подстригали лужайки. Всё осталось прежним, но не они.  
  
— Не п-п-переживай, Эдди. Всё н-наладится, — сказал Билл, и Эдди хотел бы ему верить, хотел, но не мог.  
  
В каком-то смысле всё действительно наладилось. Хочешь не хочешь, а нужно было жить дальше, ходить в школу, делать уроки, выполнять домашние обязанности. Со временем они снова начали ходить в кино, шутить и смеяться, как раньше — во многом благодаря Ричи.  
  
Он, казалось, пережил случившееся легче всех, хотя Эдди и подозревал обратное. Ричи вёл себя как обычно, и остальным казалось, что их жизнь или уже вернулась в привычное русло, или вернётся в обозримом будущем.  
  
— Дело в кошмарах, понимаешь? А иногда… Иногда я вижу тень, и меня словно подбрасывает. Я даже не успеваю подумать, что там кто-то есть, а тело уже начинает двигаться, как будто пугается раньше, чем я успеваю сообразить, что происходит, — однажды признался Эдди, когда они бросали камни в реку.  
  
— Не переживай, приятель! Я не позволю проклятым теням добраться до тебя, ясно? — ответил Ричи одним из своих Голосов, сверкнув улыбкой и ущипнув Эдди за щёку. — Симпатяги вроде тебя не должны волноваться о ерунде.  
  
— Ты такой придурок, — сказал Эдди и всё же улыбнулся, потому что в одном Ричи был мастак — он умел смешить людей.  
  
Знал, как рассмешить Эдди.  
  
Как ему это удавалось — не только сейчас, когда странности стали обычным делом, а с первого дня их знакомства, — оставалось для Эдди загадкой. Ричи Тозиер и сам был тайной, непостижимой и влекущей, на него хотелось смотреть, его хотелось понять. Вряд ли Ричи сам себя понимал, но иногда Эдди казалось, что он почти подобрался к разгадке.  
  
— Думаю, я бы разрешил прокажённому отсосать мне за бесплатно, если бы у него не было зубов. Только представьте. Крутой вышел бы отсос, — говорит Ричи, и Эдди смотрит на него в ужасе.   
  
А может быть, Эдди ошибался и он совсем его не знает.  
  
— Ты омерзителен, — бросает Эдди, и Билл хихикает, а Стэн закатывает глаза.  
  
Они спускаются к Пустоши, и Ричи тычет во всё подряд бог знает откуда раздобытой палкой, вымазанной в слизи, как будто ею уже кто-то тыкал в гниющий труп.  
  
Эдди старается держаться от него как можно дальше, потому что видел лицо Ричи, когда предупреждал, что прикончит его, если тот попробует подойти к нему с этой хренью.  
  
Они находят яму рядом со скалами — слишком маленькую для кроличьей норы, но небольшое животное могло бы там поместиться.  
  
— Там может быть змеиное гнездо, — говорит Стэн и отступает назад, в то время как Ричи подходит ближе и тычет в яму палкой.  
  
— Какого хрена ты творишь?! — Эдди шлёпает Ричи по руке, но тот не бросает палку. — Что если там и в самом деле змеи?  
  
— Змеи м-могут быть опасны. Некоторые из них яд-довиты. Н-не стоит их т-тревожить, — говорит Билл, кривя губы.  
  
— Всё в порядке. У меня для защиты есть палка.  
  
Ричи вновь тычет палкой в яму, и Эдди выходит из себя.  
  
— Да? Что ж, тогда скажи, как она защитит тебя от укуса змеи, придурок. Будешь тыкать в укус, пока яд не рассосётся? Тебе вообще известно, чем он опасен? Так вот, сначала место укуса начинает гнить, кровь разжижается и начинает сочиться из глаз, носа и рта, и в конечном счёте ты умираешь!  
  
— Если только не отсосать яд. Необходимо отсосать яд, сплюнуть его, а затем ехать в больницу, — поправляет Стэн.  
  
— Эй, Эдди, ты отсосёшь яд, если змея укусит меня? — спрашивает Ричи, по-идиотски улыбаясь.  
  
— Я дам тебе умереть на месте.  
  
— Что если она укусит меня за член? Тогда ты отсосёшь яд? — усмехается Ричи.  
  
— Типа так предложение стало лучше? — восклицает Эдди, всплеснув руками. — Если змея укусит тебя за член, надеюсь, он отсохнет. Может, тогда ты перестанешь трепаться.  
  
— А может он станет ещё больше. Член до колен.  
  
— Бип-бип, Ричи.

 

*** * ***

  
Сколько бы времени ни прошло, их всё равно тянет на Пустошь. Иногда они читают комиксы, иногда играют в войнушку, иногда просто болтают. Билл и Бен скучают по Беверли сильнее всех. Порой они с ней созваниваются, а затем пересказывают разговор остальным. Майк приходит на Пустошь по выходным, когда у него появляется немного свободного времени. Он в их компании может вести себя, как обычный подросток, а они рядом с ним чувствуют себя взрослее.  
  
Впрочем, что бы ни происходило и чем бы они ни занимались, Ричи не меняется. Глупые шутки, дурацкие Голоса, неизменная улыбка и большие глаза за стёклами дурацких очков.  
  
Наверное, Эдди думает о Ричи слишком часто.  
  
Всё осталось прежним, но изменились они. Разве могло быть иначе? И они продолжали меняться: не только физически, но и умственно.  
  
Бен подрос и выглядит стройнее. Майк окреп, и всякий раз, когда он приглашает «Неудачников» на ужин, они видят, что в доме он настоящий хозяин. Билл теперь почти не заикается, и одноклассницы всё чаще обращают на него внимание. Он привлекательный, всегда таким был, но держится заметно увереннее. И Ричи… Длинноволосый, кудрявый, с длинными пальцами. Ричи, который вымахал на несколько дюймов выше их всех, будто решил отрастить всё и сразу. Ричи, который ругается, как сапожник, чёрт бы побрал его дурацкие, дурацкие пухлые губы. А его голос…  
  
Голос у Эдди тоже изменился, но далеко не так сильно, как у Ричи. Эдди то и дело срывается на отвратительный скрип, как будто его связки не успевают приспособиться к меняющемуся телу. У Ричи низкий глубокий голос, тогда как у Эдди — словно вопль мартовского кота.  [1] Похоже, что Ричи достиг пубертата, а пубертат настиг Эдди. И хорошенько врезал ему стулом по башке.  
  
Ему интересно, как справляются другие парни, но он, конечно, никого об этом не спрашивает. О таком не болтают, а Эдди не собирается вести себя, как девчонка.   
  
Может, если бы Бев не уехала, он бы рассказал ей, каково чувствовать себя ребёнком, в то время как сверстники становятся мужчинами.  
  
Остаётся надеяться, что за те несколько лет, которые остались до колледжа, это ощущение рассосётся само собой. Хотя сначала ему придётся убедить маму, что самостоятельная жизнь его не убьёт. Честно говоря, ему и себя предстоит в этом убедить.  
  
— Ты всегда можешь жить со мной, Эдди-спаге… Т-х-х! — Ричи смеётся, когда Эдди зажимает ему рот рукой, вынуждая умолкнуть. — Т-т-т-х-м-х-х-л.  
  
— Не смешно. Мне пятнадцать, и я сыт по горло твоими бредовыми прозвищами. Поэтому просто захлопнись, — говорит Эдди, бросая угрожающий взгляд, прежде чем убрать руку. — И как будто ты вообще собираешься в колледж… — добавляет он, и Ричи хватается за сердце, испуская оскорблённый вздох. — Но мне и впрямь стоит спросить Стэна. Он-то наверняка поедет в один из лучших.   
  
— Ты меня оскорбил. Я не потерплю такого неуважения!  
  
Эдди хохочет, а Ричи бьёт его подушкой по лицу.  
  
Они устраивают шуточную потасовку, и Эдди смеётся не переставая. У него дома мама явилась бы в ту же секунду, попросила бы их прекратить и прочитала лекцию о том, как опасны бои на подушках. Но они дома у Ричи, и его родителям плевать, чем они заняты. Отца Ричи даже нет дома, а его мама к ним не заходит.  
  
Бой становится ожесточённее: ведь они всё ещё дети и не умеют сражаться понарошку. Ричи выше, поэтому ему удаётся опрокинуть Эдди на спину, оседлать его и придушить подушкой. Эдди знает, что это всего лишь игра, но когда воздух заканчивается, первая его мысль: «Я умираю».   
  
Поэтому он отбивается с удвоенной силой, беспорядочно молотя кулаками, и Ричи смеётся в ответ, — а потом его смех затихает.  
  
— Эй, эй! Ладно! Хорошо! Бо-оже, ну ты и разошёлся, — усмехается Ричи, когда раскрасневшийся и взбудораженный Эдди сбрасывает подушку с лица и смотрит ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты едва не убил меня, мать твою, — выплёвывает он, так жадно глотая воздух, что грудь ходит ходуном.  
  
— Твоя мамка наконец-то призналась, что я её трахаю, — шутит Ричи, удерживая Эдди за запястья, когда тот пытается его ударить. — Полегче! Я бы не позволил тебе умереть, Эдс. Я знаю скаутские приёмы, я бы спас тебя. Сделал бы искусственное дыхание. Послушал бы сердце. Побыл бы твоим ловким преступником, [2] — напевает Ричи, заливается смехом и наваливается на Эдди. Они возобновляют потасовку, и Ричи старается засунуть свой отвратительный язык ему в рот.  
  
— Прекращай, придурок! — сопротивляется Эдди, но снова смеётся и закрывается руками, когда Ричи, паясничая, высовывает язык и пытается его облизать.  
  
— Эдди, ты в порядке? Эдди, ты в порядке? Ты в порядке, Эдди? [3]— продолжает напевать Ричи сквозь хохот и отбивается от рук Эдди.   
  
Эдди ничего не может с собой поделать: чем сильнее он смеётся, тем быстрее слабеет, так что Ричи наконец отпихивает его руки и ухитряется разок лизнуть от подбородка до щеки, оставляя влажную полосу слюны.  
  
— Нет! Гадость! — Эдди подскакивает и кривится, отплёвываясь и усердно вытирая рот. Ричи ржёт не переставая. — Твоя слюна попала мне в рот! Фу-у! — Эдди вытирает язык тыльной стороной ладони, и Ричи с хохотом валится на кровать. — Твой рот не лучше помойки, Балабол!  
  
— Ну вот ты и узнал вкус поцелуя своей мамы, — усмехается Ричи и вскрикивает, когда Эдди запрыгивает на него и пытается придушить другой подушкой.  
  
Ричи вяло отбивается, но скоро сдаётся и обмякает.   
  
Эдди знает, что Ричи притворяется, но всё равно беспокоится, убирая подушку. Он смеётся от облегчения, когда видит, что Ричи вывалил язык и скосил глаза.  
  
— Ты убил меня, Эдс. Спаси меня. Скорее! — пищит он одним из своих Голосов.  
  
— Оставайся мёртвым, — отвечает Эдди с довольной улыбкой и ложится рядом с Ричи. Они снова смеются — тем особенным смехом, который присущ тем, кто молод и глуп, когда им кажется, что жизнь не может быть прекрасней.  
  
Эдди и подумать не мог, что сможет ещё когда-нибудь почувствовать себя таким счастливым — не после клоуна. Но у них получилось.  
  
— Уже поздно, — говорит Ричи, повернув голову к Эдди. — Останешься? Можем позвонить твоей маме.  
  
Эдди тоже смотрит на него, обдумывая предложение. Маме не очень-то нравится, когда он остаётся у кого-то на ночь. Что уж говорить о ночёвке в доме Ричи, особенно если не будет других ребят. Однако Эдди ужасно не хочется уходить.  
  
— Хорошо, давай позвоним моей маме.  
  
Стоит попробовать.

 

*** * ***

  
Эдди не знает, что такого особенного в рубеже шестнадцатилетия, но когда он его перешагивает, перемены обрушиваются, как лавина. Или раньше он их просто не замечал.  
  
Он даже рад, что Бев больше не живёт в Дерри, потому что теперь его друзья не способны думать о чём-либо, кроме девчонок. Да, он знает, что они влюблялись и раньше: как в актрис, так и в соседских девушек, но одно дело влюбиться, и совсем другое ― встречаться.  
  
Бен и Билл первыми начинают ходить на свидания ― знакомятся на внеклассных занятиях. Стэн тоже, но не так часто и только с еврейскими девушками, потому что иначе отец убьёт его. Ричи вроде бы тоже ходит на свидания, но его шуточкам про сердцеедство сто лет в обед. Что же касается Эдди... Ему просто неинтересно.  
  
Девушки симпатичные ― это точно. Девушки очень, очень симпатичные. Они милые, добрые, приятные и… скучные. Или нет! Не все девушки такие. Среди них есть сильные, смешные, остроумные… и всё-таки скучные. Или ладно, некоторые девушки грубые, страшные, глупые и определённо скучные. А есть девушки вроде Бев. Она умная, милая, сильная, смешная, и она вовсе не скучная… Разве что чуть-чуть. С ней уж точно не скучно тусоваться. И дружить. Но свидания с ней… ну уж нет.  
  
Возможно, Эдди пока не нашёл ту самую. Такую, чтобы мысль о свидании с ней не вызывала желания повеситься. В любом случае, он уверен, что им ещё рано думать о девчонках.  
  
И почему его друзья скорее предпочтут сходить в кино с какой-то малознакомой девчонкой или выпить с ней коктейль вместо того, чтобы потусить друг с другом?  
  
— Сходить в кино или выпить коктейль… а также целоваться, — как-то раз поправляет его Ричи, и остальные парни смеются, краснея. — И рассчитывать на что-то большее, если повезёт.  
  
— Тебе с-стоит как-нибудь поцеловать д-девушку, Эдди. Может быть, тогда ты п-поймёшь почему, — говорит Билл, и Эдди хмурит брови. Что ж, теперь над ним насмехается ещё и Билл.  
  
— Так, к слову. Поцелуи отвратительны. С чего бы я захотел обменяться с кем-то слюной? Вы хоть представляете, сколько бактерий в человеческом рту?   
  
— Отвратительными бывают и самые прекрасные в мире вещи, — вставляет Ричи. Эдди и Стэн, не сговариваясь, кривятся.   
  
— Неправда, — отвечает Стэн, и Эдди уже готов поблагодарить его, когда он добавляет: — Поцелуи вовсе не отвратительны. Особенно, когда девушки мажут губы той липкой и сладкой штукой…  
  
— Фу-у-у!  
  
— А вот и нет. То есть пахнет нежно, и вкус приятный, — продолжает Стэн, слегка краснея.  
  
— И когда её размажут по члену — тоже классно, — добавляет Ричи, и все, кроме Эдди, смеются. Даже Стэн. Эдди чувствует себя преданным.  
  
Дело в том, что Эдди видит, что его друзьям нравятся девушки, что им нравится фантазировать о сексе с ними.  
  
Он видит, каким романтиком бывает Билл, и что Бен ― один из тех парней, которые находят свою любовь в старшей школе и никогда с ней не расстаются, а потом создают идеальную семью. Стэн недалеко от них ушёл: он ведёт себя сдержаннее других, но Эдди готов поспорить, что он женится первым. Или это будет Майк. Майк уже с кем-то встречается, и в этом нет ничего удивительного — Эдди всегда считал, что в их компании он самый зрелый. А вот Ричи… У Эдди не получается вообразить его с кем-то.  
  
Ричи сложно представить в обстоятельствах, которые как-то связаны с романтикой или сексом. На ум приходят только его глупые шуточки — наверное, поток пошлостей, которые Ричи выдал за все эти годы, сделал его бесполым в глазах Эдди.   
  
Он может представить Ричи, который говорит о сексе, но не Ричи, который им занимается. И если Эдди напряжёт воображение, единственное, что придёт ему в голову — Ричи на юмористической передаче, отпускающий неприличный комментарий о его маме.  
  
Поэтому, когда Эдди видит, как Ричи целуется с какой-то девчонкой, ему кажется, что он вот-вот свалится с тяжёлым приступом астмы. Слава Богу, Эдди не застукал Ричи во время секса — он не уверен, что сумел бы пережить такой опыт, — но поцелуй немногим лучше. Эдди не знает, кто эта девчонка и откуда она взялась. Они целуются прямо перед домом Ричи. Не прячась. У всех на виду.   
  
Эдди немедленно разворачивается, чувствуя, как лёгкие сводит спазмом. Его трясёт.  
  
Он жалеет, что больше не носит поясную сумку, потому что тогда было бы куда проще достать ингалятор. Он мгновенно отворачивается, но увиденное встаёт перед глазами снова и снова. То, как Ричи прижимает её к стене, какое желание от них исходит, как его рука лежит на её бедре, как его губы… Боже. Ричи не целуется. Ричи не целуется… так. Ричи не может так целоваться!  
  
Эдди встряхивает ингалятор, обхватывает его губами, пытается дышать, мысленно повторяя: «Прекрати, прекрати, придурок, у тебя даже нет астмы!», и впрыскивает лекарство, одновременно делая вдох.  
  
— Эдди, приятель! Ты рано. Так не терпелось меня увидеть? — бьёт в спину шутка Ричи.  
  
Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить дыхание и обернуться. Девушка куда-то пропала, и Эдди решил бы, что ему привиделось, если бы не покрасневшие, распухшие губы Ричи.  
  
— Ты притащил сюда девчонку? — удивлённо восклицает он, будто разозлённый отец, который обнаружил, что сын устроил дома вечеринку без разрешения.  
  
Ричи теряется на секунду, ошеломлённый напором, но тут же гордо улыбается и пожимает плечами, будто ничего особенного не случилось.   
  
— О, значит, ты видел? Что сказать? Такой вот я соблазнитель… — шутливо начинает он, но Эдди не собирается выслушивать его. Не сегодня.  
  
— Неужели в тебе нет ни капли уважения к собственному дому? А… А что скажут твои родители? На пороге дома! — Эдди злится, сам не зная, почему, его просто трясёт от бешенства. Как будто Ричи глубоко оскорбил его.  
  
— Какого чёрта, Эдс, ты же знаешь, что моим родителям плев...  
  
— Невероятно. Просто немыслимо, — бормочет Эдди, размахивая руками, а затем поворачивается и идёт прочь.   
  
Нет причин реагировать так остро, но он не может ничего поделать. Ноги сами несут его прочь.  
  
— Эдди! — кричит Ричи ему вслед. — Эдс, а как же наш проект?  
  
О, точно! Именно из-за проекта Эдди и пришёл к дому Ричи. Что ж, нахрен проект. Стоило подумать о нём, прежде чем приводить девчонку и сосаться с ней на глазах у Эдди.   
  
Даже если в этом нет никакого смысла. Чёрт.  
  
— И не смей называть меня Эдс! — кричит Эдди, не оборачиваясь.   
  
Он и так знает, что у Ричи на лице написано: «Ты ведёшь себя, как псих».

 

*** * ***

  
Ему повезло, что Ричи самый необидчивый человек в мире. Когда на следующий день они встречаются в школе, он никак не упоминает произошедшее. Ричи явно волнуется, осторожничает и всё больше молчит, пока Эдди не заговаривает с ним, как обычно.  
  
Эдди больше никогда не застаёт его с девчонкой.  
  
Нет, Ричи не перестаёт ходить на свидания. Эдди в этом уверен, потому что парни говорят о девушках чаще и чаще. Комиксы, игры и прочие темы — всё отступает на второй план.  
  
Его друзья болтают о поцелуях, прикосновениях, первой базе, второй базе… — а он единственный, кому от этих разговоров не по себе. И всё-таки они хорошие друзья, никогда не смотрят на Эдди косо, никогда не давят и ни к чему его не подталкивают.  
  
Просто такая у него особенность. Как боязнь испачкаться или сильный страх подцепить какую-нибудь заразу. Теперь они добавляют: «Эдди так боится микробов, что не рискует поцеловать девушку». И по-прежнему принимают его таким, какой он есть. Эдди поправил бы их, сказал бы, что они не совсем правы, но он сам не знает, в чём именно дело, и потому молчит.   
  
Девушки ему просто… ну, неинтересны. Он думал о них какое-то время. Вначале, когда его друзья вдруг помешались на девчонках, он спрашивал себя, почему так. Он думал, что интерес появится позже, но время шло, ничего не менялось, и он перестал об этом беспокоиться.  
  
Однажды Стэн рассказал о католических священниках, о том, что им запрещено жениться, и они должны блюсти целибат. Эдди тогда задумался: может, в этом его предназначение — стать католическим священником? Впрочем, через два дня он передумал — после шуточек Ричи, что Эдди до самой смерти придётся дрочить на Иисуса.  
  
Какое-то время он спасается тем, что не думает о белой обезьяне.  [4] Пока его не вынуждают вернуться к этим мыслям.  
  
Приближается семнадцатилетие Билла, и Майк предлагает закатить вечеринку в сарае. Эдди не особенно любит вечеринки — от одной мысли о толпе людей, которые дышат и потеют в замкнутом помещении, у него начинает зудеть кожа. Впрочем, они ведь говорят о вечеринке для Билла, — значит, несмотря на то, что он сейчас гораздо популярнее, чем в детстве, народу будет не очень много. Конечно, сам Эдди предпочёл бы небольшую вечеринку в тесной компании «Неудачников», но речь сейчас не о его дне рождения, а о том, чего хочет Билл.  
  
Все они участвуют в уборке и помогают подготовиться к вечеринке — все, кроме Ричи, который лишь отпускает шуточки о том, что случится, когда приедет Беверли и предложит Биллу и Бену сразиться за неё на дуэли.  
  
— Что ж, именинник у нас Билл. Было бы грубо отбить её у него в такой день, — говорит Бен. Ему не нужно бороться за женское внимание — его теперь и так в избытке. И он, похоже, очень этим доволен.  
  
— Или, ну, знаешь, она вправе выбрать сама. Ведь она тоже личность, у неё есть свобода воли и всё такое, — добавляет Стэн. — Может, она отошьёт вас обоих и уйдёт к Эдди.  
  
Парни взрываются смехом, и Эдди тоже. Было бы, конечно, здорово, но точно не для Бев. Так или иначе, он не думает, что такое могло бы произойти. Вряд ли кто-нибудь предпочёл бы его Бену или Биллу.  
  
Когда начинают собираться гости, Эдди немного беспокоится. Людей больше, чем он ожидал. Неважно. Вечеринка есть вечеринка, какая разница, кто её проводит и почему? Он даже глотнул фруктового пунша — хотя знал, что туда добавили вина — только чтобы проверить, получится ли у него расслабиться. У пунша странный вкус, и, несмотря на все уверения Ричи, желания поболтать с незнакомцами от него не прибавляется. И всё-таки его уже не сильно беспокоит, что подумают окружающие, поэтому он просто стоит в углу и болтает со Стэном — единственным, кому также не нравятся вечеринки.   
  
У Беверли получается приехать, потому что её тете понадобилось заглянуть в Дерри на несколько дней. Повезло, что поездка выпала на день рождения Билла, хотя Эдди бы предпочёл, чтобы это был обычный день, и они могли бы сходить на Пустошь или спуститься в карьер.   
  
Бев курит и она сменила причёску. Её лицо стало другим, фигура тоже изменилась. Она выглядит старше, опытнее и гораздо круче «Неудачников», но они по-прежнему друзья и успевают перекинуться парой слов перед тем, как Бев обещает встретиться и потусить с ним завтра, а потом идёт искать остальных.  
  
После того, как уходит Бев и Стэн решает вернуться домой пораньше, становится совсем скучно. Стэн предлагает подвезти Эдди, но он отказывается, поэтому теперь ему нужно дождаться Ричи или Билла, чтобы добраться домой, а они вряд ли скоро соберутся. Хотел бы он иметь собственную машину, но, конечно, мама никогда бы не разрешила ему водить. Водить слишком опасно. «Ты знаешь, сколько людей погибает в автомобильных авариях, Эдди, милый?»  
  
Он открывает принесённое кем-то пиво и садится на первое попавшееся свободное место. Делает глоток и ставит банку обратно, чтобы больше к ней не притрагиваться. Омерзительно. Эдди не понимает, как его друзья пьют это дерьмо. Оно даже хуже пунша.  
  
Проходит полчаса, и Эдди всерьёз подумывает пойти домой пешком, когда кое-кто пристраивается рядом, приобнимает его и глупо улыбается.  
  
— Ты что, пьян? — спрашивает Эдди. Его бы это не удивило. Очень в духе Ричи. Он первый начал курить, первый начал пить и, Эдди уверен, первый впадёт в алкогольную кому.  
  
— Не-а, — отвечает Ричи с той же глупой улыбкой, а затем усмехается. — Может, слегка. Эй! Эдди, детка, не злись на бедного Ричи. Он просто решил немного повесели-и-иться.  
  
— И теперь ты говоришь о себе в третьем лице. Что дальше… — Эдди замолкает, когда Ричи придвигается ближе. Почти вплотную. Так близко, что Эдди сглатывает, дышит глубоко и часто и откидывается назад, готовый в любую минуту схватиться за ингалятор.  
  
Но Ричи ничего не делает. Он просто смотрит на Эдди. Глаза в глаза.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя много веснушек на кончике носа. И на щеках, — со смешком говорит Ричи. Так близко. Эдди никогда не думал, что Ричи стал бы обращать внимание на подобные детали. Эдди никогда не думал, что Ричи будет смотреть на него так. Ему неловко, он смущён.  
  
— Блестящее наблюдение, недоумок. И что с того? — спрашивает он настороженно.  
  
Ричи лишь шире усмехается, и от его глупой улыбки по телу расходятся мурашки.  
  
— Они милые, — от голоса Ричи и его улыбки Эдди краснеет ещё сильнее и ещё больше злится. Ричи, похоже, это нравится. — Ты милый, но веснушки делают тебя ещё милее. Ты такой милый, что я хочу куснуть тебя за щёку, Эдс.  
  
— Не называй меня Эдс.  
  
Ему бы хотелось, чтобы голос прозвучал твёрже, но тело не слушается: он чувствует себя пудингом, только вместо начинки одни вопросы: «Какого хрена происходит?!» Ричи сидит рядом с Эдди. Ричи разгорячён, и у Эдди вскипает кровь. Особенно в одной части тела.  
  
— Почему? — спрашивает Ричи, вопреки ожиданиям Эдди. Но опять же, Эдди не знает, чего, чёрт возьми, ждёт.   
  
Должно быть, его озадаченный вид говорит сам за себя, потому что Ричи смеётся и спрашивает снова:  
  
— Почему я не могу звать тебя Эдс?  
  
— Я… Я не…  
  
Ричи придвигается ближе, так близко, что носом утыкается Эдди в щёку. Так близко, что Эдди кожей чувствует дыхание Ричи.  
  
— Тебе не нравится? Эдс звучит мило. Тебе подходит, — Ричи придвигается ещё ближе, почти нависает над Эдди, плотно прижимается ногой к его ноге и ложится грудью на руку и плечо Эдди, а его губы… — Я собираюсь укусить тебя, Эдс.  
  
— Эй, Эдди, тебя… — голос Беверли раздаётся так неожиданно, что Эдди вздрагивает и рывком отодвигается от Ричи.   
  
Сердце колотится, пульс отдаётся в ушах. Как только он ещё не задохнулся? А может, это уже случилось? Да, может и так. Возможно, он умер.   
  
— О… хм. Я просто… — Беверли отводит взгляд и указывает себе за спину: — Я ухожу. Подбросить тебя до дома?  
  
— О. Да, конечно. Хорошо. Хорошо, отлично, — тараторит Эдди, вскакивая так резко, что даже сталкивается с Ричи, и идёт к двери. — Пока, Ричи, — говорит он, не оглядываясь.  
  
Он проходит мимо Беверли и, не дожидаясь её, выходит из дома. Ему нужен свежий воздух. Ему нужно… Врезать самому себе.  
  
Первое, что он делает, когда наконец оказывается на улице — достаёт ингалятор. Он уже готов воспользоваться им, когда кое-что понимает. Ингалятор ему не нужен. Возможно, он всё ещё в шоке, возможно, всё случилось слишком быстро, и он не успел слететь с катушек, но всё… нормально.  
  
Ладно, нет, совсем не нормально, но он не психует, и это уже хорошо. Да, он слетит с катушек, но уже дома. А сейчас… Сейчас… Чёрт, сейчас Эдди кажется, что он парит в облаках — так высоко в небе, что кружится голова и немного тошнит. Но главное — он парит.  
  
Чёртов Ричи.  
  
— Ты готов? — спрашивает Бев, и Эдди вновь вздрагивает. — Боже, Эдди, спокойно, — она смеётся, и Эдди хмурится.  
  
— Тебе стоит носить колокольчик.  
  
— И лишиться шанса заставать людей в неловких ситуациях? Ни за что. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале «like a cat scratching a violin».
> 
> [2] — [3] Здесь и далее отсылка к песне:  
>  _Mouth to mouth resuscitation_  
>  Sounding heartbeats — intimidations
> 
>  _Annie are you ok?_  
>  So, Annie are you ok?  
> Are you ok Annie?  
> © Michael Jackson — «Smooth Criminal»
> 
> [4] В оригинале «just not thinking about the topic».


	2. Глава 2

 

Беверли считает, что они должны сходить на свидание. И под «они» она имеет в виду не их с Эдди. Конечно, нет. Она говорит об Эдди и Ричи. Думает, что Ричи и Эдди стоит сходить на свидание. Она сошла с ума.

Эдди может с ходу назвать кучу причин, почему это самая дурацкая идея, какую только видел свет.  
  
Во-первых, — и это важно! — он не гей.  
  
Во-вторых, Ричи самый натуральный натурал и не заинтересован в Эдди. Теперь он даже не обращает на Эдди внимания, так как слишком занят тем, что сосётся с какими-то девчонками. Поэтому нет. Точно нет.  
  
В-третьих, она что, рехнулась? Педики в Дерри?! Она смерти его хочет?  
  
В-четвёртых, он не гей. Разве этого недостаточно? Более чем достаточно.  
  
И в-пятых. Заткнись, Беверли, ты здесь больше не живёшь.  
  
Он подробно, по пунктам, излагает ей свои соображения. Тому несчастному — убеждает он Беверли, — который решил, что они с Ричи Балаболом Тозиером могли бы сходить на свидание, нужно срочно обратиться к врачу. Эдди уверен, что она прониклась его словами, но, когда машина останавливается возле дома и он уже собирается выйти, Бев улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Забавно. Ты привёл множество причин, но ни разу не сказал, что Ричи не нравится тебе в «том» смысле.   
  
Чёртова ведьма! Эдди краснеет, цепенеет и теряет дар речи.   
  
— До завтра, Эдди!  
  
Она машет ему на прощание, захлопывает дверь машины и уезжает. А Эдди — покрасневший, оцепеневший и потерянный — замирает на пороге.   
  
Итак.  
  
Итак, ему нравится...  
  
Ему нравится Ричи Тозиер.  
  
Кошмар.

 

*** * ***

  
Той ночью он не может заснуть. А кто бы смог, узнав, что облажался по всем фронтам? Конечно, на кого ещё мог запасть Эдди — только на самого придурочного, самовлюблённого, никчёмного мудака на земле. Ну почему? Нет, серьёзно, он правда хочет понять.   
  
Только потому, что он красив? Или виноваты его большие глаза — выразительные, даже когда он не носит очки? Может, дело в том, что у него манящие губы? Или в том, что он всегда смеётся или хотя бы улыбается, даже когда дела хуже некуда? Только потому, что он часто касается Эдди, называет его симпатичным, и потому, что у Эдди мурашки по телу, когда он стоит слишком близко? Или потому, что он заботится о нём, беспокоится об Эдди, о его друзьях и никогда не злится, когда его просят заткнуться? Только потому, что он — Ричи? Господи, серьёзно? Ему нравится Ричи просто потому, что он Ричи? Что с ним, блядь, не так?!  
  
Эдди снова перекатывается на другой бок. Он никогда столько не ворочался в постели. Бога ради! Обычно он просыпается в той же позе, в которой уснул, но сейчас — сейчас он вертится с боку на бок так, что простыни сбились в комок.   
  
Ему хочется взять телефон, позвонить тому, кто нарушил его покой, и сказать: «Это всё ты виноват, придурок, посмотри, что ты со мной сделал!» Он бы и позвонил, но Ричи наверняка ещё нет дома. Скорее всего, он на вечеринке, болтает с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Или не только болтает. В животе затягивается тугой узел.  
  
Чёрт. Он вот-вот разрыдается. Просто прекрасно.  
  
Как же он ненавидит Беверли. Как же было хорошо, когда он ни о чём не подозревал.

*** * ***

  
Жизнь продолжается. Что бы ни случилось, какая бы сверхъестественная хрень тебя ни переехала — жизнь не останавливается. Ей насрать.  
  
Сегодняшний день неотличим от дня вчерашнего, и от завтрашнего, и от послезавтрашнего. Но что-то меняется в самом Эдди, какое-то странное чувство в животе... Не сказать, что новое ― оно было всегда, ― но только сейчас стало понятно, что это. Дурацкие бабочки.  
  
Слава Богу, Ричи не заговаривает ни о вечеринке, ни о том, что на ней произошло. Эдди даже не уверен, что тот помнит хоть что-то. И не только потому, что Ричи был пьян, но и потому, что ему вряд ли есть до этого дело.   
  
Зачем помнить то, на что тебе плевать? А вот Эдди помнит всё, хотя и рад бы забыть.   
  
Теперь он не может смотреть на Ричи и не думать о случившемся, не может не задаваться вопросами. Почему он хочет поправить волосы Ричи? Почему, не отрывая глаз, следит за тем, как Ричи пишет, как держит ручку? Почему, когда Ричи начинает болтать, взгляд спускается к его губам?  
  
Раньше у Эдди были ответы. Волосы у Ричи вечно взъерошены — вот Эдди и хочется их пригладить, ведь он не выносит беспорядка. Он внимательно наблюдает, как Ричи пишет, потому что тот совершенно не умеет держать ручку и слишком сильно нажимает на бумагу, как будто собирается её проткнуть, — почему он до сих пор не научился держать ручку, как взрослый? Он не может оторвать глаз от рта Ричи, когда тот болтает, потому что Ричи всегда говорит дурацкими Голосами, так что порой Эдди не может разобрать ни слова и потому вынужден читать по губам.  
  
Брехня.  
  
Теперь он знает, что всё это брехня. Ему нравится Ричи. Он… Он втюрился в Ричи. Вот в чём дело. Вот ответ на все его вопросы. Вот почему Эдди без конца вспоминает, что Ричи ему говорит, как прикасается, как улыбается, как поддразнивает и потешается над ним. Вот почему он не может спать по ночам — сны, которые он видит, непозволительны.  
  
Вскоре Бев и её тетя уезжают, но перед этим она успевает выдать ему прочувствованную речь о любви, свободе, правах и прочей дребедени. И напоследок советует не загоняться так сильно. Она открыла для себя феминизм и думает, что сможет изменить мир. «Чушь собачья», — думает Эдди. Только не в этом городе. Бев, возможно, изменит мир — но не Дерри. Дерри — их персональный ад.  
  
Он бы хотел поговорить с ней, потому что она — единственная, кто посвящён в его тайну, и потому что здорово почувствовать себя нормальным, пусть и ненадолго, выслушать несколько хороших советов, даже если не собираешься им следовать. Но ему нельзя. Мама не разрешает ему болтать с «той грязной девкой» по телефону.   
  
Теперь она всё чаще напоминает, чтобы он держался подальше от девушек. Плохих девушек, грязных девушек, девушек, которые хотят лишь одного. «Эти девки мгновенно залетают, и хорошие парни вроде тебя, Эдди, милый, попадают к ним на крючок. Они настраивают сыновей против родной матери. Отнимают у неё. Превращают в своих рабов…»   
  
Ладно, рабство она никогда не упоминала, но Эдди понимал её слова именно так. Если бы она только знала, что вовсе не девушки должны её беспокоить.  
  
Стук в окно вырывает его из раздумий. Два часа ночи, но сна ни в одном глазу. Эдди бы испугался, но этот стук не перепутать ни с каким другим. Он часто слышал его в детстве. Ричи дожидался ночи, подбирался к его окну, пока Эдди не открывал. Он приходил, когда одиночество становилось невыносимым. Ричи, конечно, никогда бы в этом не признался, но Эдди знал и так. Так что он открывал окно и впускал Ричи, они засыпали вместе, а утром Ричи спускался и звонил в дверь, притворяясь, что зашёл за Эдди, чтобы вместе пойти в школу.  
  
После той… истории с клоуном Эдди привык оставлять окно приоткрытым, и Ричи приходил к нему почти каждую ночь. Они не нуждались в словах — просто обнимались, засыпая, и кошмары отступали.  
  
Тогда Эдди не задумывался, зачем и почему, нормально это или нет. Они просто помогали друг другу.   
  
Всё же было очевидно. Рано или поздно он бы влюбился в Ричи.  
  
Когда стук раздаётся снова, Эдди открывает глаза и на мгновение забывает, как дышать. Влюблён. Неужели он влюблён?  
  
Он встаёт, когда стук становится настойчивее, открывает окно, впускает Ричи и смотрит на него пустым взглядом. Влюблён. Ричи улыбается и отряхивает одежду. Чёрт, Эдди хочет поцеловать его. Он идиот? Он влюблён? Что, серьёзно?!  
  
— Эй, Эдди, — говорит Ричи, и вскоре его улыбка меркнет. — С тобой всё хорошо?  
  
Эдди что, побледнел? Наверное, да, ему плохо. Потому что кровь, кажется, отхлынула от лица.  
  
— Да, а с тобой? — огрызается Эдди.  
  
— Тоже, — пожимает плечами Ричи и снова расплывается в улыбке. — Ужасно устал.  
  
— Тебе нужно поспать, — отвечает Эдди.  
  
Он, не задумываясь, достаёт из комода пижамные штаны для Ричи. Они будут коротковаты — ну и плевать. Эдди не собирается покупать одежду размером больше на случай, если Ричи приспичит снова у него переночевать. Нужны штаны по росту — пусть приносит свои.  
  
Говорят они мало. Эдди морщится, когда Ричи начинает переодеваться, бросая вещи прямо на пол. В пижаме с чужого плеча он выглядит нелепо — штанины на дюйм не достают до щиколоток, но Ричи до этого нет дела, и Эдди решает промолчать. Они ложатся в кровать, выключают свет — и на этом всё. Просто двое друзей в миллионный раз засыпают вместе.  
  
— Я тебя разбудил? — шепчет Ричи, и Эдди затылком чувствует его дыхание.   
  
Эдди распахивает глаза — в спальне темно — и тут же зажмуривается, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Доставать ингалятор было бы сейчас слишком неловко.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он. Ричи понимающе хмыкает, и Эдди вновь чувствует его дыхание. Интересно, будет ли грубостью попросить Ричи не дышать?  
  
— Почему ты не спал? — снова спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди кривится. А затем понимает, что Ричи всё равно его не видит: во-первых, темно, а во-вторых, они лежат «ложечками». Поэтому Эдди говорит то, что, как он надеется, написано на его лице.  
  
— Думал… о всяком, — произносит он, надеясь отделаться малой кровью. Ричи, увы, продолжает.  
  
— О плохом? — шепчет он, и Эдди понимает, что Ричи придвинулся ближе: его дыхание сильнее щекочет кожу.   
  
— О разном, Ричи, — отвечает Эдди с большим раздражением, чем ему бы хотелось. Он и так проявляет чудеса выдержки, раз ещё не свихнулся и не смылся, скупая на бегу весь аптечный запас ингаляторов. Нет, он лежит в постели со своим… кем бы там Ричи ему ни приходился.  
  
Он справляется, как может, и ему бы не хотелось отвечать ни на какие вопросы.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Ричи, и Эдди облегчённо вздыхает: как же здорово, что Ричи не пытается вытащить из него ответы — ни раньше, ни сейчас... Так он думает — а потом Ричи обнимает его, притягивает ближе и целует в макушку. И говорит с ужасным британским акцентом: — Не забивай голову, дружище. Твой дорогой Ричи всегда готов сразиться за тебя на дуэли. И приободрит, если ты впадёшь в меланхолию.   
  
— Замолкни, идиот, — посмеивается Эдди, и Ричи усмехается ему в волосы, прижимаясь ещё теснее.  
  
Тем утром Ричи выбирается через окно и звонит в дверь, спрашивая миссис Каспбрак, готов ли Эдди к школе. И затем они оба смеются, потому что мама Эдди поглядывает на них с подозрением.  
  
Эдди словно возвращается в свои четырнадцать.

 

*** * ***

  
Все так взволнованы, так взволнованы предстоящим выпускным, что Эдди вот-вот стошнит. Не буквально, конечно. Это было бы отвратительно. Но ему надоело, что все разговоры вращаются вокруг выпускного, темы бала, музыки, нарядов и того, кто кого пригласит.  
  
Две девушки приглашали его. Эдди был потрясён. Он и подумать не мог, что кто-то решит позвать его на бал. Естественно, он отказался. Он не собирается идти на выпускной. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы идти на очередную вечеринку.  
  
— Что? Почему?! Ты должен пойти! — восклицает Ричи за ланчем. Все, кроме Эдди, уже нашли себе пару.  
  
— Эдди, если т-ты не п-пойдёшь, то будешь жалеть об этом. Давай же, б-будет весело, — настаивает Билл.  
  
— Я не буду никого приглашать. Я не буду ни с кем танцевать. И я определённо не пойду на выпускной один — раз уж вы, тупицы, идёте туда с парой.  
  
Ладно бы они собрались всей компанией или хотя бы небольшой её частью, но идти одному… Он не собирается выставлять себя самым неудачливым из «Неудачников».  
  
— Тебе стоило пригласить одну из тех девушек, которые не пропускают воскресные службы. Уверен, они бы оценили твоё нежелание танцевать или трогать их без лишней необходимости, — предлагает Бен.   
  
Хватает же наглости!  
  
— Позволю себе не согласиться, — Стэн морщит нос и отводит взгляд. — Я знаю, каково это, когда тебе указывают, как вести себя с девушками… И я не упускаю ни единой возможности к ним прикоснуться, — добавляет он, вызывая взрыв смеха.  
  
— Ты можешь п-предложить Бев… Беверли. Вы с ней ладите — т-то, что нужно д-для танцев, — и она не станет н-навязываться, если ты не з-захочешь, — говорит Билл.  
  
— Вы отстанете, если я это сделаю? — спрашивает Эдди. Почему бы и нет? Во многом потому, что он уверен на все сто — она откажется. Никто по доброй воле не поедет в Дерри, чтобы пойти на какой-то отстойный выпускной.  
  
— Хотя бы попытайся, — просит Стэн. Конечно, Эдди попытается. Ему не хочется, но, похоже, его мнение не в счёт.  
  
Теперь Эдди неуютно в компании «Неудачников». Он бы никогда не подумал, что такое возможно, они ведь его лучшие друзья и любят друг друга, но в последнее время они гораздо менее терпимы к причудам Эдди. Раньше они бы приняли его со всеми странностями — раньше, но не теперь.  
  
Они не желают ему зла и поступают так из лучших побуждений, в надежде помочь. Стараются помочь другу, которому сложно общаться с девушками. Но беда Эдди не в том, что он стесняется девушек. Просто он...  
  
Эдди не может сказать им. Не может признаться даже мысленно, не то что вслух. Сказать — значит согласиться, что он не такой, как все, а от реальности не сбежать. И парни… Конечно, они его друзья, но выдержит ли их дружба такое испытание?  
  
Он знает, что в Дерри думают о «таких», он видел граффити, вздрагивал, читая: «ЗАГОНИМ ГВОЗДИ В ГЛАЗА ВСЕХ ПЕДИКОВ (ВО ИМЯ ГОСПОДА)».  
  
Кто-то так думает, кто-то верит в это настолько, что написал на стене, и немало тех, кто молча согласился. Относятся ли его друзья к их числу? Эдди не знает и не рискует спрашивать.  
  
Уроки закончились, и Эдди складывает учебники в шкафчик. Обычно он торопится, чтобы перехватить остальных «Неудачников» и пойти домой вместе. Но сейчас он не чувствует рук, на плечах словно лежит неподъёмный груз, и он не может заставить себя двигаться быстрее. Эдди медлит — и разве то, что он среди друзей чувствует себя чужаком, не имеет к этому никакого отношения?   
  
— Эй, Эдс!  
  
— Чёрт! — Эдди вздрагивает и захлопывает дверцу шкафчика. — Хочешь, чтобы у меня случился сердечный приступ?! Перестань ржать, кретин, — жалуется он, и Ричи смеётся громче, облокачивается на шкафчик и смотрит на Эдди. — Если ты пришёл, чтобы говорить о проклятом выпускном, клянусь Богом, я...  
  
— На самом деле, — перебивает Ричи, гримасничая, — я подумал, что мы могли бы пойти вместе. Не придётся приглашать Беверли: уверен, она всё равно откажется.  
  
— Ты, блин, идёшь с Сандрой Палманн, — отвечает Эдди. Пожалуй, слишком резко и, чтобы отвлечь внимание, быстро добавляет: — И какого хрена? Бев теперь слишком хороша для меня? А я, значит, её не достоин?  
  
— Ты совершенство, недоумок, но она живёт в сотне миль отсюда. Бев не приедет, кто бы её ни позвал, и тебе это известно. Вот почему ты согласился пригласить её. Тебе никого не обмануть, ясно? Я был прав. И ты молчишь, потому что я прав. Я подловил тебя, — говорит Ричи с довольной улыбкой.  
  
Ричи действительно его подловил, но причина молчания Эдди в другом. «Ты совершенство», — звучит в его голове снова и снова.  
  
Ричи на мгновение замолкает и смотрит на Эдди, а потом кривит губы.  
  
— Я могу бросить Сандру Палманн, — выдаёт он, пожимая плечами. Как будто такое случается сплошь и рядом.  
  
— Ты шутишь? Так поступить может только полный мудак, — Эдди пытается говорить с отвращением, но с трудом сдерживает улыбку. Ричи смеётся и снова пожимает плечами.  
  
— Не шучу. Я ведь сволочь, все это знают.  
  
— Нет, неправда. Ты хороший парень. Где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе, — шутит Эдди.  
  
Ричи наклоняется и шепчет:  
  
— Точно, но это наш секрет, — он улыбается, и Эдди не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
О таких моментах обычно пишут в книгах или снимают кино. Он просто смотрит на Ричи, улыбается ему, и на мгновение кажется, что в целом мире нет никого, кроме них…  
  
— К тому же, ты знаешь, что все только и болтают о том, как бы перепихнуться в выпускную ночь. Уверен, Сандра Палманн по-любому бы мне не дала.  
  
И прекрасный момент загублен. Чёртов Ричи.  
  
— Ладно, беру свои слова назад. Ты сволочь, — Эдди хмурится, отводит взгляд от Ричи, смотрит на свой шкафчик, снова его открывает и кладёт внутрь ещё несколько книг.   
  
Ричи усмехается, придвигается, и тоже заглядывает в шкафчик через плечо Эдди.  
  
— Нет, я хотел сказать... Слушай, было бы действительно неплохо, — Ричи утыкается носом ему в висок, и Эдди приходится взглянуть на него — во многом потому, что так он может отодвинуться и оставить между ними хоть немного пространства.   
  
Ричи награждает его одной из тех улыбок, которыми предваряет самые «блестящие» свои идеи. Эдди готовится к худшему, потому что из блестящих идей Ричи обычно не получается ничего хорошего.   
  
— Думаю, мы должны переспать.  
  
— Что?! — вопит Эдди.  
  
Ладно, к такому он не был готов. И не готов сейчас. И не мог быть готовым в принципе.  
  
Какого чёрта, Ричи?!  
  
Эдди оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто их не услышал. Сердце стучит в горле, словно оно вот-вот выскочит из груди и сбежит подальше от его тупого, свихнувшегося, ненормального друга-идиота.  
  
— А что? Логичное решение. Тебе в ближайшее время не светит потрахаться, и к моей харизме этот город тоже пока не готов — её у меня через край. Да и что плохого во взаимопомощи? — Ричи пожимает плечами, словно в его предложении нет ничего необычного.  
  
— Что плохого?! — Эдди не верит своим ушам. Ричи, должно быть, шутит.  
  
— Просто двое братишек протянут друг другу руку помощи, — снова говорит Ричи. У Эдди сейчас случится инсульт.   
  
Он хватает Ричи за рубашку, дёргает на себя и тихонько шипит:  
  
— Прежде всего, не употребляй слово «братья», когда говоришь о трахе, потому что это, чёрт возьми, отвратительно. Я не виноват, что тебе никто не даёт — можешь сказать спасибо своей уродливой роже. Плюс, ты ни хрена не знаешь о моей сексуальной жизни. Да я мог бы устраивать еженедельные оргии в среду утром, и ты бы…  
  
Эдди замолкает и поджимает губы, когда Ричи начинает хохотать.  
  
— Сексуальная жизнь... Словно она у тебя есть, Эдс. Уверен, что ты узнал слово «оргия» только вчера. И лицо у меня офигенное.  
  
— Природа, создавая твоё лицо, как бы сразу предупредила, что лучше тебе не размножаться. И не смей называть меня так.  
  
— Ай! Жестоко, — Ричи прижимает руку к груди и строит мученическое лицо. Выглядит не слишком правдоподобно, потому что он всё ещё смеется. — Повезло, что ты милашка — с таким отношением далеко не уедешь.  
  
— Ричи, завались!  
  
— Ладно-ладно. Каков твой ответ? — спрашивает Ричи, и у Эдди вновь сводит живот. Он ведь это не всерьёз. Ричи смотрит на него, и Эдди стискивает зубы, а Ричи расплывается в самодовольной улыбке. — Ты по-прежнему не сказал «нет».  
  
— О, значит, нужно сказать «нет»? Так не ясно? — парирует Эдди, хотя румянец на щеках выдаёт его с потрохами.  
  
Ричи всё замечает. Эдди знает, что Ричи заметил, и от этого ещё гуще краснеет, ещё сильнее нервничает.   
  
— Нет, — усмехается Ричи и по его лицу понятно, что он наслаждается каждой секундой мучений Эдди. — Давай же, это несложно. Просто скажи «нет». Если, конечно, ты вообще хочешь отказаться.  
  
— Отъебись, — Эдди показывает ему средний палец, отворачивается и уходит с горящим лицом, когда Ричи взрывается хохотом.  
  
— Ты всё ещё не сказал «нет»! — кричит Ричи ему в спину.

 

*** * ***

  
В ту ночь Эдди смотрит в окно, не в силах уснуть.  
  
Внутри ворочается подозрение, что Ричи просто решил приколоться над ним, как обычно. Ричи постоянно ляпает глупости — ничего нового в этом нет. А с другой стороны… Речь идёт о Ричи. Ричи не просто ляпает — он их делает. И эта глупость — глупость из глупостей — была бы как раз в его духе.

 

  
  
— Ты бы на самом деле сделал это? В смысле, всерьёз? — спрашивает Эдди, когда они выбираются в Пустошь и бок о бок устраиваются на траве, прислонившись спинами к дереву.  
  
Сейчас их очередь играть в геймбой Бена. Пока никому не удалось побить его рекорд в «тетрисе».  
  
— Конечно, Эдс, — Ричи сжимает сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами, подносит ко рту, прикуривает и выдыхает через сжатые губы струю дыма. — Думаю, это был бы приятный опыт.  
  
— Но что, если… — Эдди облизывает губы и опускает взгляд на свои руки, ещё сильнее понижая голос: — В смысле, ты не боишься, что подумают люди, если узнают? Не боишься, что станешь…   
  
Он не может произнести это слово. Не может сказать его вслух. Из-за нервов он даже не одёргивает Ричи, когда тот называет его Эдсом.  
  
Ричи смотрит на него, криво улыбаясь, и выпускает облако дыма.  
  
— Я ничего не боюсь, — отвечает он, и Эдди давится воздухом. Он отворачивается и кашляет, притворяясь, что причиной тому сигаретный дым, а не слова Ричи.  
  
Ричи легко усмехается и хлопает Эдди по спине, пока тот не восстанавливает дыхание, затем вытаскивает из его сумки ингалятор и помещает между губ Эдди.  
  
— Не умирай, Спагетти, — говорит Ричи, и Эдди делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как расширяются лёгкие.  
  
Он бормочет тихое «спасибо» и смотрит на Ричи. Ричи смотрит на него в ответ и делает очередную затяжку, выдыхая дым и убирая сигарету как можно дальше от Эдди.  
  
— Эдди, я тебе нр... Хм, — Ричи вздыхает и закусывает нижнюю губу, хмурясь, но не сводя глаз с Эдди. — Я тебе противен?  
  
— Нет! Нет, я... Нет, — Эдди смеётся и трёт нос. — То есть порой ты отвратителен. Довольно часто. Но ты не... Нет.  
  
— Слушай, я просто хочу сказать, что мы могли бы развлечься. Попрактиковаться, что ли. Чтобы в нужный момент и с по-настоящему классной девчонкой не ударить в грязь лицом и показать себя настоящими... — Ричи говорит что-то ещё, но Эдди больше его не слушает.   
  
Всё внимание оттягивает мерзкая тяжесть в желудке.  
  
Вот оно что. Практика. Вот что предлагает ему Ричи. Попрактиковаться друг на друге, чтобы, когда Ричи впервые будет с девушкой, он мог бы выглядеть искушённым любовником.   
  
Эдди расстроен, но не слишком. В конце концов, Ричи — это Ричи, чего ещё от него ожидать?  
  
Но то, во что он пытается втянуть Эдди, уже не глупость, а полное безумие.  
  
— ...Да не делай из мухи слона. Я бы поспрашивал других парней, но они все уже не девственники, а ты... Эдс?  
  
Эдди встаёт, стряхивает с одежды грязь и уходит, бормоча:   
  
— Не смей, блин, называть меня Эдсом.   
  
Он подходит к Стэну, выхватывает у него из рук геймбой и садится на землю рядом с остальными, не обращая внимания на протесты Стэна.  
  
— Моя очередь, придурки.

 

  
Он не разговаривает с Ричи два дня. Эдди даже не избегает его, просто игнорирует. Чтобы Ричи понял, как он зол, даже если не знает причины. Он чувствует себя дерьмово, но хотя бы смеётся — пускай и про себя, — наблюдая, как Ричи срывает башню от попыток сообразить, что происходит.   
  
Когда Билл спрашивает его, что случилось, Эдди отвечает громким стоном, поэтому остальные «Неудачники» тоже бросают свою затею.  
  
Конечно, так не может продолжаться долго. Они все дружат, и Эдди знает: остальным не по себе от их с Ричи ссоры. А учитывая, что они даже не смотрят друг на друга, тусоваться вместе тоже ужасно неловко. Поэтому Эдди знает: ему нужно поскорее разрешить проблему и понять, как всё исправить.  
  
В субботу днём он ловит себя на том, что неосознанно идёт к дому Ричи. Мама Ричи открывает дверь, встречая его улыбкой, и тут же сообщает, что Ричи у себя.  
  
Отлично.  
  
— Я согласен. Как это будет? — спрашивает Эдди в ту же секунду, как распахивает дверь в его комнату.  
  
Ричи развалился на стуле, забросив ноги на стол, и наигрывает на гитаре несколько повторяющихся аккордов. Взлохмаченные волосы, неопрятная одежда, повсюду бардак.  
  
Может, пора перестать строить из себя «плохиша»? Придурок.  
  
— Так... Дай угадаю, ты вёл мысленный разговор сам с собой, а теперь хочешь, чтобы и я к нему присоединился? Я, конечно, гений, Эдс, но не чёртов телепат. Что ты, блядь, имеешь в виду под «как»? — спрашивает Ричи, подначивая Эдди, который и так на взводе.   
  
А, может, он разозлился задолго до того, как пришёл? Разозлился на себя только за то, что всерьёз раздумывал над предложением Ричи, и за то, что решил согласиться. Ему нужна таблетка от гнева.  
  
— Ты говорил, что хочешь трахнуться. Хорошо. Давай трахнемся. Но это была твоя идея, поэтому не жди, что я возьму на себя всю работу только потому, что твоя жалкая задница...  
  
Эдди затыкается, когда Ричи отставляет гитару, встаёт и, хмурясь, идёт к нему. Ричи, когда движется так, кажется угрожающе высоким, и он подходит вплотную, так что Эдди даже приходится отступить на шаг.  
  
Ричи впечатывает ладонь в стену рядом с ухом Эдди, и тот хмурится. Если Ричи думает, что может запугать Эдди, то пусть подумает ещё раз. Эдди плевать, что Ричи выше на четыре дюйма, — он готов врезать ему, если потребуется.  
  
— То есть сначала ты посылаешь, едва дослушав предложение. Не разговариваешь со мной два грёбаных дня. А потом без стука врываешься в мою комнату, начинаешь раздавать приказы — и всё, проехали?! Какого хера, Эдди?  
  
— Я же согласился, так? Я просто... Мне нужно было время! Чтобы подумать! Не все такие, как ты. Не все могут... — Эдди понижает голос и стискивает зубы. — Не все, знаешь ли, могут спокойно обдумывать, как сделать это... с парнем, будто такое случается сплошь и рядом.  
  
Ричи смотрит на него, зажмуривается и вздыхает. Когда он открывает глаза, то больше не хмурится.  
  
— Но так и есть, глупый, — Ричи улыбается и говорит тише, почти шепчет Эдди на ухо. — Нет ничего плохого в том, что некоторые парни трахаются друг с другом. Проблема в нашем городе, но мы и так в курсе, правда? — Ричи выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть на Эдди.   
  
Он прав, Дерри ненормален во всех смыслах, возможно, и в этом его жители неправы. Эдди чувствует предательский жар на щеках и опускает глаза.  
  
— Так… ты хочешь? — повторяет вопрос Ричи.  
  
— Наверное... — говорит Эдди, не глядя на него. Он просто пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. — Я собираюсь лишиться девственности до колледжа...  
  
— Так и знал! — Ричи усмехается и щёлкает Эдди по носу. Эдди бьёт его по руке.  
  
— Ага, ну, ты тоже, поэтому заткнись нахрен, — защищается Эдди, чувствуя, что краснеет ещё сильнее. Ричи просто смотрит на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию. От его пристального взгляда Эдди не по себе. — Ну, и что дальше?  
  
— Ты сказал мне заткнуться нахрен.  
  
— Ёб... Я думал, возненавидеть тебя сильнее невозможно, — Эдди толкает Ричи в грудь, а тот хватает его руки и отступает назад, утягивая Эдди за собой.  
  
— Думаю, да. Думаю, ты можешь возненавидеть меня сильнее, — говорит Ричи, садясь на кровать и притягивая Эдди к себе. — Думаю, ты можешь возненавидеть меня так сильно, что даже не захочешь, чтобы эта, как ты говоришь, жалкая задница трахнула тебя. На самом деле ты ненавидишь меня гораздо, гораздо сильнее, Эдди. Потому что влюблён в меня.  
  
В обычной ситуации у Эдди была бы наготове ответная колкость. На любую болтовню Ричи несложно придумать остроумный ответ. Но прямо сейчас, когда Ричи кладёт руку на его грудь, спроси кто-нибудь Эдди, как его зовут, — он не смог бы ответить.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?! — спрашивает он и озирается по сторонам, широко раскрыв глаза, когда Ричи ложится рядом.  
  
— То, зачем ты сюда пришёл, — отвечает Ричи. Он не пытается придать голосу соблазняющие нотки, но его слов достаточно, чтобы у Эдди закружилась голова.  
  
— Что… С-сейчас? — Эдди сглатывает и часто моргает.  
  
Ричи усмехается:  
  
— Ты сейчас говоришь, как Билл.   
  
И Эдди хочется умереть на месте. Или убить Ричи.  
  
— Ты, чёртов… — Эдди пытается стукнуть его, но Ричи смеётся, удерживает его запястья, чтобы избежать ударов, и потихоньку подбирается ближе.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит он с дурацкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— И не подумаю, — выдаёт Эдди, красный как рак. Он, конечно, не видит себя со стороны, но не сомневается, что так и есть.  
  
— Вот как? И что дальше? Только секс, никаких поцелуев? Ты что, шлюха? — Эдди пытается двинуть ему по яйцам, Ричи с хохотом уворачивается, хватает Эдди за ногу и закидывает её себе на талию так, что их тела оказываются невыносимо близко друг к другу. — Так-то лучше, м-м?  
  
Нихера не лучше. Сердце Эдди пускается вскачь, лицо горит, дыхание сбилось, и он делает всё возможное, чтобы не возбудиться, потому что если у него сейчас встанет — он умрёт на месте. Эдди никогда не был так близко к Ричи, не лицом к лицу уж точно.  
  
— Поцелуй меня, — просит Ричи снова.  
  
— Сперва сотри эту самодовольную ухмылку со своего лица, — вздыхает Эдди, и Ричи смеётся, затем прочищает горло и кивает.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит он, закрывая глаза, и на смену ухмылке приходит мягкая улыбка.   
  
Когда Ричи вновь открывает глаза, Эдди тотчас же жалеет о своих словах. Грязно ухмыляющийся Ричи — это его придурошный друг. Ричи, которого он знает. Но этот Ричи… Нежный, тихий, разгорячённый Ричи — совершенно другой человек.   
  
— Поцелуй меня, — шепчет он в третий раз, и Эдди сглатывает, прежде чем нерешительно закрыть глаза.  
  
Его трясёт. Он не может ничего с собой поделать. Эдди так напуган, что вот-вот рухнет в обморок, или его стошнит, или он свалится с приступом лже-астмы.   
  
Он хмурится и стискивает зубы, когда чувствует, как губы Ричи почти касаются его собственных. Они делят дыхание — и только. Всё реально. Здесь и сейчас.   
  
Эдди сжимает рубашку Ричи в кулаке, цепляется за него, словно боится упасть, стоит их губам соприкоснуться.  
  
Поцелуй начинается мягко, почти целомудренно, но им хватает и этого. Лёгкого касания губ Ричи достаточно, чтобы Эдди понял, каким же идиотом он был, думая, что избежит падения, если вцепится в Ричи. Он не падает, нет. Он уже пал.  
  
Ричи первым приоткрывает рот и касается губ Эдди кончиком языка. Его рука скользит вверх и ложится на щёку Эдди. Они целуются. Чёрт. Они целуются. Господи боже, Эдди хочет себе врезать. Сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Боже. Как же он любит Ричи.  
  
— Я курил пару часов назад, — шепчет Ричи, не отрываясь от Эдди. — Если тебе не нравится привкус, могу сходить почистить зубы.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Эдди и целует его снова. Нет. Не сейчас. Если Ричи сейчас уйдёт, если оставит его одного в постели, то Эдди окончательно потеряется. Слишком много ощущений, с которыми ему не справиться.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивает Ричи. И он улыбается, смотрит прямо в глаза, крепко обнимает и ложится на спину, укладывая Эдди на себя.  
  
Как же жарко, Ричи всегда такой горячий — и жар его тела передаётся Эдди, окутывает его с головы до ног. Они лежат лицом к лицу, Ричи крепко обнимает его, а Эдди обхватывает ладонями лицо Ричи. Воздух между ними настолько раскалён, что губы горят и голова идёт кругом.  
  
Целовать Ричи — всё равно что броситься в жерло вулкана. На языке оседает вкус мяты, сигаретного дыма... и сладость рта Ричи.   
  
Сердце Эдди готово выскочить из груди. Он плавится — и каменеет. Чёрт.  
  
Ричи заметил, не мог не заметить. Он закусывает губу, смотрит Эдди в глаза и запускает руку ему между ног, мягко обхватывая член.   
  
Эдди издает тихое «блядь» и невольно вжимается в руку Ричи, снова целуя, на этот раз жёстче. Никто раньше не трогал его там, он и дрочить-то старался как можно реже, чтобы не поддаваться извращённым мыслям. Но сейчас его голова пуста. Сейчас он не думает — он делает. И его пробирает дрожью с головы до ног.  
  
— Нравится? — спрашивает Ричи тихо и нежно в самые губы Эдди, не открывая глаз.   
  
Эдди краснеет: голос Ричи напоминает ему, что он не с кем-то другим, что они наконец-то вместе, наконец-то ласкают друг друга. Эдди отвечает кивком. Он толкается в руку Ричи и негромко стонет.  
  
Ричи смеётся.  
  
— Теперь ты знаешь, что чувствует твоя мама...  
  
— Не смей, чёрт тебя дери! — предупреждает Эдди, распахивает глаза и смотрит на Ричи убийственным взглядом, пока тот давится смехом. — Клянусь богом, Балабол, ещё раз откроешь свой помойный рот и помянешь мою маму — я тебя убью.  
  
— Хороши ли помои на вкус? — спрашивает Ричи с самоуверенной ухмылкой, притягивает Эдди ближе и глубоко целует. Когда Ричи пытается отстраниться, Эдди зубами прихватывает его нижнюю губу и больно кусает. — Думаю, хороши. Тебе, похоже, очень нравятся.  
  
— Бип-бип, Ричи.

 

 


	3. Глава 3

 

Итак. Они занимаются этим. Чем бы оно ни было. Они не трахаются, пока нет, Эдди ещё не готов. Но они… экспериментируют. Вдвоём.

— Поставишь засос — отрежу язык, — предупреждает Эдди, хотя знает: угроза не подействует — не когда его голос звучит так удовлетворённо и до отвращения сладко.

Он ненавидит себя за то, что всякий раз, когда Ричи целует его шею, Эдди тает.

— И станешь первым, кому удастся навсегда меня заткнуть? — шутит Ричи, гладя губами шею Эдди, поднимается к уху и слегка прикусывает мочку. — Но, кажется, тебе нравится моя болтовня.

Всё так. Боже, ему правда нравится болтовня Ричи Балабола Тозиера. Не всегда — он не до конца спятил, — а когда они лежат, переплетаясь телами, взмокшие и взъерошенные, когда делят на двоих пот, дыхание и делают всё то, о чём Эдди раньше и подумать не мог без омерзения. Он любит слушать Ричи, любит его прикосновения и укусы, любит, когда из него поцелуями выпивают душу.

Странное дело, но Ричи не пытается говорить, как актёр из второсортной порнушки, чего Эдди подспудно ожидал. Он ошибался. Ричи даже не сквернословит. По крайней мере, нечасто. Он… Он восторгается. Восторгается Эдди. Говорит, что Эдди красивый, что Эдди безумно ему нравится, что ему нестерпимо хочется коснуться Эдди, поцеловать его, доставить наслаждение…

Как Эдди может устоять?

— Ты присосался, как пиявка, — шутит Эдди, когда Ричи прижимается губами к местечку за ухом, но не останавливает его. Под волосами не будет заметно. Плевать.

— Что сказать… Я умею не только болтать, о нет, — Ричи целует Эдди в губы, затем смотрит на него и почти шепчет: — Я отлично умею… засасывать.

Эдди отчаянно краснеет.

Нет. Этого они ещё не пробовали. И вообще, если они собираются практиковаться для встреч с девушками — при чём тут отсосы? Для Эдди происходящее — не практика, но он не собирается называть Ричи лицемером, рискуя тем, что их встречи прекратятся. Впрочем, поощрять Ричи он тоже не собирается. К сожалению, Эдди трус.

Он хотел бы ответить умно, ответить игриво. Хотел бы сказать: «Неужели? Не верю. Докажи». Как-то так. Но ему стыдно произносить это даже мысленно, слова застревают в горле. Так что он молча ждёт, пока Ричи снова притронется к нему, снова поцелует.

— Мы опоздаем в школу, — говорит Эдди, бросив мимолётный взгляд на часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Ричи хмыкает и целует его ещё и ещё, словно перед тем, как уйти, ему жизненно необходимо сохранить на губах вкус кожи Эдди.

— Увидимся внизу, — наконец говорит Ричи, отрывается от Эдди и вылезает в окно. Эдди смотрит ему вслед и вздыхает, падая обратно на кровать.

Ему нужно взять себя в руки. Ричи вот уже две недели приходит к нему каждую ночь, пробирается в постель, долго-долго целует и хихикает, как идиот, пока они оба не устают так, что засыпают.

Если так будет продолжаться, он просто умрёт от разрыва сердца.

— Тот мальчишка снова ждёт у двери, — говорит мама, морща нос. — Ты же знаешь, Эдди, мне он не нравится.

Эдди забавляет, что она продолжает называть Ричи «тем мальчишкой», хотя знает его уже много лет.

— Не беспокойся, мам. Ричи не сделает мне ничего плохого, — он улыбается и целует её в щёку, сбегая вниз по лестнице и кивая Ричи, который ждёт у двери. — Пока, мам!

— До свидания, миссис Кей! — кричит Ричи и, когда они достаточно отходят от дома, улыбается Эдди. — Как думаешь, что она сделает, если узнает про наши ночные встречи?

— Задушит тебя во сне. Или сначала убьёт меня, а потом примется за тебя, — смеётся Эдди, но задумывается и кривит губы. — Может, тебе не стоит приходить каждую ночь? Мне кажется, она что-то подозревает.

— Ох. Что ж, ладно… — Ричи смотрит перед собой и прячет руки в карманы. — Тогда мне придётся коротать ночь со вторым любовником, — усмехается он, но в его голосе звучит какая-то странная нотка.

— Я имел в виду… приходи под утро, а не ночью, — исправляется Эдди на случай, если Ричи неправильно его понял. —  Кончай! Мне нравится, когда ты приходишь ночью. В смысле... Это здорово, — добавляет он, и Ричи расцветает в улыбке.

— Значит, тебе нравится, когда я кончаю, [5] — говорит он, играя бровями.

Эдди хмыкает, качает головой и трёт лицо.

— Зачем я распинаюсь? Зачем стараюсь сказать что-то приятное? — вопрошает он.

Ричи обнимает Эдди за шею, притягивает к себе и целует в висок.

— Потому что где-то очень, очень глубоко в душе я тебе нравлюсь. Ты любишь меня, Эдс, — говорит он, и Эдди бросает на него убийственный взгляд, а Ричи закатывает глаза и кивает. — Да знаю я, знаю. Не называть тебя Эдс. Понял.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Ричи и правда бросает Сандру Палманн, и она даёт ему такую звонкую пощёчину, что слышно всей школе. Она убегает в слезах, крича, что все парни — сволочи и что теперь ей не найти пару на выпускной. Ричи ненадолго застывает в полной тишине. У Эдди внутренности связываются узлом. А всё он виноват. Девушка горько обижена, Ричи заработал пощёчину, и всё из-за него.

— На кой чёрт ты так поступил? — спрашивает Стэн, когда Ричи наконец возвращается и садится рядом с остальными. Ричи просто пожимает плечами и устраивается возле Эдди, не глядя на него.

— Мне стало скучно. Не стоило приглашать её, — говорит Ричи и ворует картошку с тарелки Бена.

— Это из-за Эд-д-ди? — спрашивает Билл, глядя на них. Эдди косится на Ричи. У того на щеке всё ещё заметен отпечаток руки Сандры.

— Что? Нет... Вот уж спасибо! Но пример Эдди придал мне мужества, и я тоже решил идти один! — отвечает Ричи, улыбаясь.

— Теперь вы можете пойти вместе, — предлагает Бен, отодвигая свою тарелку от Ричи. Не похоже, что он шутит, но разве можно всерьёз предлагать такое? Или он просто предлагает им составить друг другу компанию?

— Звучит заманчиво. Что думаешь, Эдс? — ухмыляется Ричи. Эдди вздыхает и изображает на лице смирение.

— Похоже, у меня нет другого выбора… — он чувствует укол вины за сказанную грубость, но Ричи лишь усмехается, как обычно, и Эдди позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться.

В это трудно поверить, но он пойдёт на выпускной с Ричи.

Невероятно — но они ведь говорят о Ричи, и, честно говоря, что бы Ричи ни выкинул, он уже никого не удивит. Похоже, все и так знают, что Ричи способен на безумные выходки, последствия которых приходится разгребать Эдди.

Стэн спрашивает его насчёт костюма, и тут Эдди вспоминает, что для выпускного нужно подобрать подходящую одежду. Да легко: костюм и есть костюм, что там выбирать — только решить, галстук к нему надеть или бабочку. Это девчонкам приходится перебирать гору платьев разной длины, цвета, размера и покроя. Выбрать костюм — проще простого.

— Только человек, совершенно лишённый чувства стиля, может ляпнуть такое. Пойдём со мной, иначе ты вырядишься, как коммивояжёр. [6]

— Чем тебе коммивояжёры не угодили? — спрашивает Эдди.

Стэн закатывает глаза.

— Чего и следовало ожидать от обладателя поясной сумки.

В конце концов, Эдди ничего не потеряет, если пойдёт со Стэном. Он звонит Ричи просто на случай, если тот захочет присоединиться. Может, он и не большой знаток моды, но Ричи немногим лучше. Эдди не следит за модой, но хотя бы одевается в одном стиле, чего не скажешь о Ричи. Ну кто, кто поверх рокерской футболки надевает «гавайку»?

— Я ни за что не пойду с тобой, Эдди! Тебе нельзя видеть моё платье до выпускного. Это будет сюрприз, — игриво тянет Ричи.

С Ричи сталось бы прийти на выпускной в платье, но Эдди, чувствуя восхищение, смешанное с ужасом, признаёт: даже в таком виде он выглядел бы сногсшибательно.

— Мы идём на выпускной, а не под венец, придурок, — смеётся Эдди и чувствует себя дурачком, когда кровь приливает к лицу. Как же глупо, боже.

— Не рушь мои мечты, Эдс. Иди, повеселись со Стэном и приоденься для меня. Увидимся зав... — На линии слышны помехи, и Ричи запинается. — Здрасьте, миссис Кей. Как у вас дела?

Слышен вздох, а затем какой-то шум. После короткой паузы Соня Каспбрак говорит:

— Эдди, дорогой. Заканчивай разговор, пожалуйста. Мне нужно позвонить.

— Хорошо, мам, — отвечает Эдди и тоже замолкает, дожидаясь, когда мама повесит трубку. Она всё ещё на линии. Эдди слышит её дыхание, поэтому прикусывает губу и откашливается: — Мне пора, Ричи. Увидимся, хм... Увидимся завтра в школе? — говорит он, надеясь, что Ричи поймёт намёк.

— Конечно, Эдс, — отвечает Ричи, и Эдди слышат в его голосе сдержанное веселье. — Там и встретимся. До свидания, Эдди. До свидания, миссис Кей.

Эдди вешает трубку и закрывает глаза, готовясь пережить бурю. У него нет времени на долгие раздумья: с первого этажа доносится голос мамы — она требует, чтобы он спустился. Эдди знает, каким будет разговор и заранее готовит ответы на возможные вопросы. «Он шутил, мам», «Всё хорошо, мам», «Никто не развращает меня, мам», «Ричи — славный парень».

— Я желаю тебе только лучшего, Эдди. И ты должен знать, что... — она сжимает губы и с отвращением кривится. — Мальчики бывают не менее грязными, чем девочки.

 

 

*** * ***

 

В тот день он ведёт себя необычайно тихо. Даже Стэн странно на него косится.

Оказывается, у парней, которые идут на выпускной, тоже море вариантов: смокинги, клубные пиджаки, костюмы-двойки, костюмы-тройки, синие, чёрные, серые. Стэн с головой окунается в сложный мир мужской моды. Эдди, увы, его совсем не слушает. Слова мамы не выходят у него из головы.

Мальчики не менее грязные, чем девочки. Она говорила о Ричи. И Эдди никогда бы не подумал, что услышит такое о Ричи.

Грязный.

Ричи — не грязный.

Нет никого чище, чем Ричи, в этой помойной яме, которую по какому-то недоразумению называют городом. Ричи, конечно, рисковый, он не умеет вовремя заткнуться и частенько испытывает терпение окружающих, но за всю свою жизнь и мухи не обидел. Ричи всегда старается сделать жизнь других людей лучше. Чтобы воспрянуть духом, достаточно побыть с ним рядом, поболтать, переброситься парой шуток. Ричи — не грязный. Эдди не встречал никого чище.

— Ты примерять вообще собираешься? — Стэн складывает руки на груди. Эдди встречается с ним взглядом и вздыхает.

— А не проще ли... Даже не знаю. Взять костюм напрокат? Как все делают. На твоё усмотрение.

— Нет, Эдди! Так не пойдёт. К тому же, ты невысокий, поэтому костюм всё равно нужно будет подгонять, — тяжело вздыхает Стэн. — Соберись же, — просит он и затем хмурится. — Дело в Ричи?

— Что?!

Вот теперь Стэн привлёк его внимание.

— Слушай, думаю, ты и сам знаешь, но... Если ты на самом деле не хочешь идти с Ричи на выпускной... Просто скажи ему. Ты же знаешь, иногда он сам не замечает, как его заносит.

— Думаешь, его занесло? — спрашивает Эдди.

Он ждёт ответа с тревогой и нетерпением. Если что-то в Ричи насторожило Стэна, то неспроста. Эдди хочет знать, насколько он подставляется.

— Не знаю... То есть, вы же не идёте как... — Стэн морщит нос. — В смысле, я знаю Ричи. То, что для него просто шуточки, тебя может поставить в неловкое положение.

— Просто шуточки?

— Ну, знаешь... Поскольку ты не захотел пойти с девушкой... Хотя, думаю, у тебя ещё есть время, чтобы подыскать настоящую пару.

Эдди не знает, что злит его сильнее: то, что Стэнли считает, будто Ричи не мог пригласить его всерьёз, или вероятность того, что он окажется прав.

Должно быть, у него всё на лице написано, потому что Стэн продолжает что-то говорить, чтобы сгладить впечатление, но делает, пожалуй, только хуже. Эдди не в настроении его слушать, поэтому начинает разглядывать дурацкие костюмы. Он же для этого сюда пришёл, не так ли?

Он выбирает бледно-розовый костюм, не обращая внимания на странные взгляды, которые бросают на него другие посетители. Эдди не собирается надевать скучный чёрный костюм, так как тёмные тона никогда ему не шли, а косые взгляды давно стали привычны. Он привык, что стоит прийти в пастельной рубашке-поло, и вся школа на него пялится. Привык получать за это взбучки. Привык слышать в свой адрес: «Девчонка, педик, голубой»…

И что с того? А? Что, если они правы? Что, если он именно такой, и ему осточертело это отрицать? Притворство не сделало его жизнь легче. Все и так называют его педиком и относятся к нему соответственно. Что ж, может, ему стоит хоть раз отпустить себя.

Именно за Ричи в их компании слава парня, который творит неведомую херню, но знаете, что? Они просто не знают Эдди. Эдди не менее чокнутый, чем Ричи. Он, чёрт возьми, может быть настоящим психом! Ну и плевать, даже если потом он пожалеет. Сейчас Эдди зол на весь мир, и ярость подпитывает его решимость.

За ужином он едва говорит с матерью, и она поднимается к нему комнату гораздо раньше обычного.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, Эдди, детка. Ты, кажется, забыл, как хорошие мальчики ведут себя с матерями. Отправляйся в комнату и не вздумай никому звонить! Я узнаю.

Неужели она готова провести всю ночь в обнимку с телефоном, слушая шум и треск на линии?

Наказание могло быть и хуже: в комнате можно слушать музыку и листать комиксы. Он подумывает включить одну из кассет Ричи, но решает, что не стоит, иначе мама тут же поднимется и потребует выключить богомерзкие завывания. По крайней мере, она стала терпимее относиться к тому, что Эдди слушает чёрных музыкантов, обратив всю свою ненависть на рок-музыку. Эдди подозревает, что эта перемена как-то связана с футболками Ричи.

И кстати, о Ричи… Эдди начинает терять терпение. Окно открыто — Ричи собирался зайти сегодня, — и Эдди ждёт его уже целую вечность, но тот всё не появляется. Позвонить бы и спросить, где его черти носят!

Если раньше Эдди переполняла храбрость, то теперь он чувствует себя дураком. Всё, что ему остаётся, — читать комиксы, но страницы он переворачивает с такой яростью, что едва не выдёргивает одну.

— Рапунцель, проснись, — голос Ричи застаёт Эдди врасплох. Он соскакивает с кровати и как был, босой, подлетает к Ричи.

— Где ты, чёрт возьми, пропадал? Врезать бы тебе, — упрекает Эдди. Ричи лишь усмехается, и Эдди сгребает в кулак ворот его футболки.

— Что? Эдс, это…

Эдди не желая слушать, заставляет его наклонить голову и целует. Ричи тут же заключает его лицо в ладони и отвечает на поцелуй.

Когда он отодвигается, то облизывает губы и, тяжело дыша, смотрит на Эдди.

— Что? Что такое? Я прихожу в одно и то же время, Эдс.

— Не называй меня Эдс, — говорит Эдди, подталкивая Ричи к стене и приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы вернуться к поцелую.

Когда он тянется к джинсам Ричи и расстёгивает пряжку ремня, в голове не остаётся ни единой мысли. Или нет, возможно, сейчас он мыслит как никогда ясно.

— Чёрт. Эдди. Что... — они снова целуются, Эдди кусает Ричи за нижнюю губу и, собрав всю свою смелость, опускается на колени. — Чёрт, блядь... Эдди?

— Заткнись.

Эдди сейчас не до разговоров. Ему нужно сконцентрироваться. Он, несмотря на дрожь в руках, закончит начатое.

— Эдди, ты... — Когда Эдди берёт в рот, Ричи запрокидывает голову так, что бьётся затылком о стену. — Блядь. Эдди! Ты уверен?

Эдди отвечает не словом, а делом. Он уверен. Никаких сомнений.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Той ночью в душе Эдди царит полный покой — он закрывает глаза в объятиях Ричи и устраивается головой у него на груди

Он до сих пор ощущает на языке вкус Ричи. Эдди сомневается, что когда-нибудь забудет этот вкус, ощущения и то, как Ричи вздрагивал от прикосновений. Он обнимает Ричи крепче, и Ричи гладит его по спине самыми кончиками пальцев — так, что Эдди весь покрывается мурашками.

Он поднимает голову, и их взгляды встречаются. Сложно разглядеть что-то без света, но Эдди почему-то кажется: Ричи смотрит, как заворожённый, впитывая глазами каждую черту его лица.

— Ты всё это время таращился на меня в темноте, как самый настоящий псих? — спрашивает Эдди. Ричи смеётся и кивает.

— Псих — моё второе имя, — говорит Ричи, затем хмурится. — Нет, подожди-ка. Балабол — моё второе имя. Тогда Псих — третье. Ну, знаешь, как у тех богатеньких пижонов с кучей имён.

— Ричи Балабол Псих Тозиер Третий, — смеется Эдди, но Ричи отрицательно качает головой.

— Ну уж нет, никаких третьих — первый и последний. Единственный в своём роде.

— Что ж, ты прав, — соглашается Эдди и пододвигается, чтобы чмокнуть Ричи в губы, но Ричи кладёт руку ему на затылок, удерживая и целуя по-настоящему, глубоко.

Ричи прерывает поцелуй, но не отпускает Эдди. Он продолжает смотреть на него, смотреть на его губы.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто… Я будто попробовал себя на вкус, — говорит Ричи, и Эдди отчаянно краснеет. — Это мило, — усмехается он.

— Заткнись, — Эдди прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Ричи, но тоже смеётся. — Что милого?

— Без понятия. Всё, что ты делаешь — мило, — Ричи пожимает плечами и шутливо тычет Эдди носом, вынуждая взглянуть на него. — Знаешь... Я тут подумал... Родителей не будет дома все выходные. У отца конференция, мама едет с ним, — продолжает он, глядя на Эдди и кривя губы. — Думаю, тебе стоит прийти.

Выходные. Целые выходные! Уговорить маму будет непросто. Эдди смотрит на Ричи и закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к нему.

— Я приду, — говорит он.

Эдди не знает как, но у него получится. Он придёт.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Кое-кто уже вовсю планирует вечеринки после выпускного, и парни обсуждают, к кому пойти, чтобы можно было перехватить Майка, хорошенько повеселиться и не нарваться при этом на драку. Кому охота, чтобы выпускная ночь была испорчена каким-нибудь мудаком и расистом.

Всё равно их приглашают только ради Бена и Билла — те за последние годы стали популярнее, а вот остальные члены «Клуба» остались изгоями.

Билл перестал так сильно заикаться, Бен сбросил вес, но Стэн по-прежнему был евреем, Ричи — чудаком, а Эдди… тем, кем все его считали.

— Думаю, вечеринка Лоры Д-Диксон будет отличной. Он-на милая и не станет возражать, если с нами придёт Майк, — говорит Билл.

Эдди знает Лору. У них есть общие предметы, но какие именно, он не помнит. Она никогда его не задирала, но всё их общение сводилось к «привет-пока».

— А как насчёт Кэсси Джонс? Она неплохая девчонка, — предлагает Бен, и парни смеются.

— Точно. Вот только её парень со своим приятелем на прошлой неделе пытались сломать мой пикап, — говорит Майк, качая головой.

— Ты хочешь пойти на её вечеринку потому, что у неё большой дом, в котором много комнат ― вот и весь секрет, — добавляет Стэн, и парни снова хохочут.

Ричи берёт свой бумажник, достает презерватив и швыряет Бену в лицо.

— Всё или ничего! — выдает Ричи, вспоминая строчку из рекламы. [7]

— Пожалуй, я сохраню его. Про запас, — усмехается Бен и подбирает презерватив. — Розовый? Почему розовый?

— Со вкусом клубники, — отвечает Ричи, поигрывая бровями. — У меня и светящиеся в темноте есть — для дуэли на световых мечах.

— Д-дуэли на световых мечах? — смеётся Билл, глядя на Ричи. — С кем же?

— С тобой, конечно, Билли! — хохочет Ричи, наваливаясь на спину Билла и пристраиваясь сзади, но Билл его отталкивает.

— А Стефани Маллон разве не собиралась закатить вечеринку? Она их часто устраивает, дом у неё не меньше, чем у Кэсси, и она не дружит с засранцами, — вставляет Эдди, но Майк качает головой, опуская глаза.

— Не-а, чувак. Не думаю, что она в настроении для вечеринки... — говорит Майк, и Эдди морщит лоб. Он что-то пропустил?

— У неё неделю назад брат умер. Она и на выпускной не пойдёт, — добавляет Бен, тоже опуская глаза.

Эдди смотрит на Ричи. Ричи не смотрит ему в глаза. Он отводит взгляд куда-то за горизонт.

— Он был педиком, верно? — вдруг говорит Ричи, и все парни, не сговариваясь, шокировано выдыхают.

— Какого чёрта, Ричи? — спрашивает Билл, хмурясь. Теперь все взгляды обращены на Ричи.

— Да, какого чёрта, Ричи? — бросает Эдди.

Ричи издаёт смешок, достаёт сигареты и прикуривает одну.

— А что? Теперь мы вдруг вспомнили об уважении? Когда он мёртв? — Ричи качает головой, затягивается и выдыхает дым. — Боже, как я это ненавижу! «Нельзя говорить плохо о покойнике». Что ему с того? Какой мертвецу толк от нашего почтения? Засуньте его себе в задницу.

— Мы н-не говорили гадостей з-за его спиной, Ричи, — отвечает Билл, но Ричи лишь кривится.

— Но ты так думал. Все вы так думали. Каждый, каждый считал своим долгом выплюнуть ему в глаза: «Пидор!» Плюнуть не только в душу, но и в лицо. Куда бы он ни пошёл! А деваться ему было некуда. Что же он сделал? — Ричи нервно смеётся, качает головой и делает очередную затяжку. — Он, чёрт возьми, смирился. Все называли его педиком, и вскоре он тоже стал называть себя так. Я сам слышал — и он произносил это слово с гордостью! «Я педик, и что с того?» — Ричи на секунду переводит взгляд на Эдди, крепко сжимая губы, так что проступают желваки. — В этом гадюшнике, который мы называем городом, не было человека храбрее. — Он поднимается с болезненной гримасой на лице. — Так что оставьте себе своё... уважение. Уверен, он плевать на него хотел.

Ричи уже готов уйти, но тут Майк вскакивает, преграждает ему путь, хватает за футболку и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Слушай, ты, Балабол, — тянет он, медленно закипая. — Я спущу всё на тормозах, потому что ты привык молоть языком, не думая, но не смей, чёрт возьми, решать за меня, что я думаю или думал об Эдриане. Ты не знал его. А я знал. Тебе было плевать на него. А мне нет. Он, может, и называл себя педиком, но при мне так говорить не смей. Всё ясно?

Ричи не отвечает. Ни слова. Только смотрит на Майка. Он всё ещё вне себя, но что-то в его лице меняется, что-то поднимается из глубины глаз.

— Дай, чёрт возьми, пройти, Майк, — надломленно бормочет Ричи сквозь зубы.

Майк смотрит на него и подтягивает Ричи к себе, сжимает губы, прежде чем сказать:

— Не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но разберись с этим.

Майк отпускает его воротник и легонько отпихивает Ричи, тот надевает наушники, засовывает руки в карманы и уходит.

Эдди стоит, где стоял, боясь пошевелиться.

 

 

 *** * ***  

 

Похоже, мир не безнадёжен — Эдди до сих пор не знает, как ему удалось убедить маму отпустить его к Ричи с ночёвкой, когда его родителей не будет дома. С ними или без — разница, в общем-то, невелика: родители Ричи скользят по дому, как тени.

Однажды Эдди спросил, какая хитрость помогает Ричи каждый вечер незаметно сбегать из дома. Тот ответил, что, не скрываясь, выходит через парадную дверь — родители ни разу не поинтересовались, куда он пропадает.

Мама Эдди — совершенно другой случай, Эдди должен был убедить её, что всё будет хорошо, что он взял лекарства, аптечку и номера всех экстренных служб: полиции, пожарных, врача... Пришлось и приврать, чего уж там.

— Конечно, мы будем под присмотром, мам. Думаешь, родители Ричи оставили бы его дома одного? — смеётся он и целует её в щеку. — Кроме того, я буду звонить по утрам и вечерам. Всего два дня — ты даже соскучиться не успеешь.

— Ещё как успею, Эдди. Я уже скучаю по тебе, — целует она его и машет на прощание. — Будь осторожен, Эдди, детка. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, мам!

Он закрывает дверь и улыбается.

Свобода.

К дому Ричи приходится добираться, как последнему неудачнику — на велосипеде, — но ему всё равно. Как же приятно, когда ветер дует в лицо! Будь у него машина, он доехал бы в мгновение ока. Поездка на велосипеде оставляет время на раздумья, хотя, быть может, это минус, а не плюс.

Ричи после стычки с Майком ведёт себя странно. Он по-прежнему острит, но без былого огонька. Иногда он смотрит в пустоту или упускает прекрасную возможность кого-то подколоть, а когда всё-таки шутит, улыбка не касается его глаз.

— Ты ведь не забыл, что я приду, так? — улыбается Эдди, когда Ричи открывает дверь. Тот берёт его за руку и затаскивает в дом.

— Словно такое вообще возможно.

Где-то в глубине души Эдди надеялся, что Ричи сразу полезет целоваться, но оказывается разочарован. Ричи рассказывает о планах на выходные: он взял напрокат несколько фильмов, запасся едой, которую нужно только разогреть, — впрочем, никто не запрещает заказать пиццу на дом — и прибрался в комнате, чтобы Эдди не свалился на пороге с сердечным приступом.

— Можно перенести телевизор сюда, — говорит Ричи, когда они относят сумку Эдди в его комнату. Ричи и впрямь убрался — его комната изменилась до неузнаваемости. — Но я бываю здесь нечасто, так что…

— Ничего, я не против посмотреть фильмы в гостиной, — отвечает Эдди, улыбаясь.

—  Я приготовил целую гору попкорна, чтобы искупить свою вину.

— Ты знаешь путь к сердцу мужчины, — говорит Эдди, и они оба смеются.

Они смотрят «Терминатора» и «Робокопа», Ричи приносит огромную миску с попкорном и гигантскую бутылку кока-колы. Они забрасывают ноги на стол, едят и болтают, не отрываясь от фильма, хохочут и несут всякую фигню.

Ричи подражает голосам всех актёров по очереди, и некоторые удаются ему просто блестяще. В перерыве между фильмами они заказывают пиццу, и им так весело, что Эдди напрочь забывает об устроенном ими бардаке и том, в каком гневе была бы мама, если бы это увидела.

Но одна навязчивая мысль всё же преследует его: Ричи избегает прикосновений. Вернее... Он трогает Эдди, касается пальцев, похлопывает по предплечью — дружелюбно, и только.

Если подумать, Ричи так ведёт себя с тех самых пор, как поругался с Майком. Неужели всё кончено?

— У тебя есть ещё какой-нибудь фильм? Я пока не хочу спать, — спрашивает Эдди, встаёт с дивана и перебирает кассеты Ричи.

Он устал, но страх сильнее усталости. Он боится, что сегодня они с Ричи будут спать спиной к спине.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Ричи, укладывается на диван и подгребает под голову несколько подушечек. — Не обращай внимания, если я засну.

— Кто ты и что сделал с моим другом Ричи? — шутит Эдди, возвращаясь на диван. Он смотрит на Ричи и колеблется, потому что не знает, где теперь границы дозволенного. — Могу я тоже прилечь?

— Не глупи, — смеётся Ричи, обнимает Эдди за талию и укладывает рядом с собой. Эдди с облегчением вздыхает и улыбается, когда прижимается спиной к груди Ричи.

Так-то лучше. Не супер, но гораздо лучше.

— Какой фильм ты выбрал?

— «Общество мёртвых поэтов». Я его ещё не видел, — отвечает Эдди. Сейчас его не особенно интересует кино.

— Хороший выбор. Тебе понравится.

Ричи прав, фильм превосходный. В чём-то он даже слишком хорош. Эдди цепляют монологи героев о том, что нужно смотреть на жизнь под разными углами, искать новые впечатления, самому писать правила игры. Ловить момент. [8]

Эдди пытается решить, чего он хочет сейчас и почему боится. Дело в нём или в обществе? Трудно сказать. Конечно, и в том, и в другом. Но вот почему он трусит? В том числе потому, что боится мнения тех, кто может узнать о его истинных желаниях.

И прежде, чем успевает додумать мысль, он чувствует, как подскакивает пульс, словно тело всё решило раньше, чем мозг.

Он делает глубокий вдох, потом ещё и ещё. Сейчас не время для панической атаки, или приступа астмы, или ещё какого-нибудь дерьма. Нет. Он должен сделать это сейчас.

— Как ты, Эдс? — спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди поворачивает к нему голову.

— Всё хорошо, — отвечает Эдди. Он сглатывает и облизывает губы. Сейчас или никогда. — Да. Всё... Всё отлично.

Не может быть. Он тянется к Ричи и целует его в губы, до конца не веря в собственную смелость. Его трясёт, как в первый раз, словно они до этого не целовались добрую сотню раз. Сейчас всё иначе. Ричи откликается не сразу, Эдди даже решает отстраниться и попросить прощения, когда рука ложится ему на затылок, Ричи отвечает на поцелуй, и перед глазами Эдди вспыхивают салюты.

Фильм продолжает идти, но им он до лампочки. Эдди с трудом сдерживает стон, когда Ричи ложится сверху. Ричи целуется всё ненасытнее и жёстче, с языком, не стесняясь кусаться; большим пальцем он проходится по подбородку Эдди, побуждая его открыть рот.

Когда Ричи отстраняется, промокшие от пота кудри липнут ко лбу. У Эдди голова идёт кругом.

— Я собираюсь снять футболку, — говорит Ричи. Это не вопрос, но по голосу чувствуется, что если Эдди откажется, Ричи остановится.

— Снимай всё, — немного нервно, но твёрдо говорит Эдди.

Да, тревожно, да, немного страшно, но это же Ричи — Ричи, рядом с которым Эдди всегда чувствует прилив храбрости.

Ричи тоже смеётся. Он снимает футболку, откидывает её прочь и придвигается к Эдди, вовлекая в поцелуй.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь, Эдс, — шепчет он и оставляет мягкие поцелуи на его шее, иногда поднимаясь к губам.

— Знаю, — отвечает Эдди, возвращая поцелуй, и продолжает: — Я знаю, о чём говорю. И если ты хочешь...

Договорить до конца не получается, слова застревают в глотке, ведь Ричи замирает, и в его глазах отражается целая буря чувств.

Эдди сглатывает и закрывает глаза. Если он покажет сомнение, Ричи отступит, Эдди уверен.

— Ещё есть те... то, что ты давал Бену? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как горят уши. Должно быть, он и сам весь горит.

— В... Они в моей комнате, — выдыхает Ричи, и Эдди чувствует отклик Ричи, упирающийся ему в живот. — Ты... Ты бы...

— Да. Да, Ричи, давай... Идём, — отчаянно кивает Эдди. Он не прекращает, даже получив ответный кивок. Он бы не остановился, если бы Ричи не поцеловал его — уверенно и жадно.

Путь до комнаты Ричи сохраняется в памяти обрывками. Дрожащими руками они расстёгивают одежду, нетерпеливо сдирают её, чтобы скорее ощутить кожей кожу, чтобы разделить на двоих каждый глоток воздуха — и падают на постель, переплетённые так, что не разобрать, где кончается один и начинается другой.

Ричи исследует губами грудь и живот Эдди — и когда приходит черёд поцелуев-укусов, Эдди выгибается, запускает пальцы в его кудри, сгребая их в горсть. Он сдерживает мольбы, потому что Ричи ему этого не забудет, но как же хочется дать себе волю, как же хочется выстонать: «Да, прошу, да, вот так...»

Ричи приподнимается на локтях, коротко целует в губы, тянется к ящику комода и что-то оттуда достаёт. У Эдди по спине пробегает холодок, и он весь покрывается мурашками.

Вот оно.

— Это, хм... — Ричи показывает на флакон с чем-то вроде вазелина... — Я боюсь поранить тебя. Из этого я делаю ореховую смазку. В смысле, она для гитары, а не... Я сам делаю смесь: беру этот жир, наждачную бумагу... То есть, тебе наждачка не грозит, не…

— Что-то новенькое, — усмехается Эдди и видит, как пунцовеют щёки Ричи. — Ричи Тозиер проглотил язык, — добавляет он, и Ричи опускает голову, пряча лицо за волосами, но Эдди всё равно замечает улыбку. — Всё нормально, только... Кто сказал, что именно ты будешь све...

— О! Нет. Я хочу сказать... Это... Это вполне можешь быть ты, — Ричи берёт презерватив и кладёт на грудь Эдди. — Розовый тебе к лицу, — выдаёт он, и они хохочут, как два идиота.

— Со вкусом клубники?

— Хочешь попробовать?

— Нет, хочу, чтобы ты меня взял, — Эдди широко распахивает глаза, как только эти слова слетают с его губ.

Невозможно поверить, что он всё-таки признался, но тело говорит ему: «Да, ты всё сделал правильно».

— Чёрт, Эдс, — Ричи вздрагивает и наклоняется за поцелуем. — Предупреждай парня перед тем, как выдать такое.

Эдди смеётся ему в губы и целует снова. Целует, чувствуя, как руки Ричи ненадолго покидают его. Целует, когда слышит, как рвётся обёртка презерватива.

Его трясёт. Их трясёт. И когда Эдди касаются покрытые маслом пальцы, биение пульса начинает так грохотать в ушах, что он как будто глохнет.

— Скажи мне, ладно? Скажи, если будет больно. Скажи, если... — отчаянно повторяет Ричи, и Эдди приходится заткнуть его поцелуем. Больно, да. Но он не собирается останавливаться. Не сейчас. К чёрту боль, бывало и хуже.

Нужно расслабиться.

Годы визитов к доктору кое-чему научили его: лучший способ бороться с болью — это уступить ей. Расслабиться. Поэтому он растворяется в ощущениях: в прикосновениях Ричи, в поцелуях, в ласке его кожи, думает о его пальцах, губах, о... Ричи в нём. Глубоко внутри.

— Эдди. Эдди, — Ричи бьёт мелкая дрожь, покрасневшие губы блестят, грудь вздымается и опадает. Он убирает волосы Эдди за ухо и мягко целует в губы. — Скажи, что всё хорошо, — просит он, и Эдди кивает, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он слишком потерялся в ощущениях. — Да? Тебе не больно? — он прижимается лбом ко лбу Эдди и начинает выходить, как только тот отрицательно качает головой. Не больно. Болит совсем чуть-чуть. Теперь хорошо. — Тебе нравится? — шёпотом спрашивает Ричи, и Эдди чувствует, как горят щёки и слабеет тело, прежде чем он успевает признаться.

Да. Боже, как же ему нравится.

И затем Ричи начинает двигаться, ловит губы Эдди своими губами, не прекращает поцелуй, пока не находит правильный ритм. Эдди впивается ногтями ему в спину. Как только тело привыкает к новым ощущениям, наслаждение становится сильнее. Ричи смотрит на него, касается его лица, вбирает взглядом, как святыню. — Ляг на меня, ну же, — просит Ричи и переворачивает их обоих, утягивая Эдди за собой. — Вот так, детка. Делай что хочешь, возьми то, что тебе нужно. Я твой, Эдди. — И Эдди снова приходится затыкать ему рот поцелуем.

Они толкаются навстречу друг другу, они не прекращают двигаться. Как жарко, слишком жарко: в комнате, в постели, даже в собственной коже. Они истекают потом, кудри Ричи липнут к лицу, простыни оплетают их тела — а Ричи оплетает Эдди всем собой: обвивает руки вокруг его талии, гладит спину, запускает пальцы в волосы Эдди, а во взгляде... Чёрт возьми, какой у него взгляд!

— Не смотри на меня так, — просит Эдди и опускает веки. Он не может иначе —  Ричи стало вдруг слишком много. Слишком.

— Почему? — спрашивает Ричи на выдохе, пробегая пальцами по его спине. Они сталкиваются носами, и Ричи целует его, хотя Эдди так и не ответил на вопрос. Целует ласково, глубоко, горячо. — Почему, Эдди? — повторяет Ричи, не отрывая губ от его рта, так, чтобы чувствовалось каждое его движение.

— Просто заткнись, — просит Эдди. Нет — умоляет. Ощущения захлёстывают. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Ричи и дёргает вниз, заставляя его выгнуть шею, целует грубо и зло, впивается в губы, вырывая тяжёлые вздохи.

— Эдди, — выдыхает Ричи, прижимает его к себе ближе, и Эдди стискивает зубы,  ощущая, что толчки стали глубже — нельзя сильно шуметь. Ему хорошо до дрожи, до мурашек по коже.

— Заткнись и сделай так снова, — он поддаётся, он тает — дрогнувший голос выдаёт его слабость.

Ричи подчиняется, и Эдди целует его снова, чтобы заглушить собственные стоны. Поцелуи, ещё поцелуи, больше поцелуев.

Когда они наконец отлепляются друг от друга, он смотрит на Ричи, и в горле оседает ком.

«Блядь!» — думает он, потому что нет сил сказать это вслух.

Ричи не останавливается, он удерживает Эдди, гладит его лицо, смотрит на него — и ускоряется, когда их тела искрят возбуждением так, что вот-вот вспыхнут. Ричи заправляет прядь волос Эдди за ухо, кусает его нижнюю губу и тихонько смеётся, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Мне кажется, Эдс, я тебя люблю.

— Не называй меня...

Стоп, что?

Что он только что сказал?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] В оригинале игра слов с глаголом «come» ( _англ._ «приходить», «кончать»).
> 
> [6] В оригинале «door-to-door salesman».
> 
> [7] Отсылка к слогану презервативов марки Sheik 90-х годов «use one or get none».
> 
> [8] Carpe diem ( _лат._ ).


	4. Глава 4

 

Эдди Каспбрак пидор.

Эдди Каспбрак гей.

Эдди Каспбрак неудачник.

Но помимо прочего, Эдди Каспбрак ещё и чёртов трус.

Грёбаный чёртов трус.

Мама была счастлива, когда в те выходные он вернулся домой раньше, чем планировал. Эдди знал — стоит ему заикнуться, что он чувствует себя неважно, как она тут же позвонит врачу.

Ему даже не пришлось врать о своём самочувствии. Эдди ненавидел походы к врачу с мамой — это всегда значило череду бесполезных анализов, но прямо сейчас он был совсем не против.

Его лихорадило, но врачи не понимали, почему. И хотя Эдди знал причину, он не сказал им ни слова. У Эдди был настолько больной вид, что врачи даже провели полноценное обследование — не то что обычно, когда мама приводила его сюда.

В конечном счёте они сказали, что единственное, что они могут сделать — ждать, поэтому Эдди стоит отлежаться в постели и посмотреть, не станет ли ему лучше в течение недели. Или, наоборот, хуже.

По пути домой мама так разволновалась, что проплакала всю дорогу.

Эдди чувствовал себя последним мудаком, напугав её и заставив вспомнить всё, что произошло с отцом. Хотел бы он сказать: «Это не то же самое, ма». И: «Я не умру, не сейчас уж точно». Но что бы произошло, узнай она правду? Прекратила бы она плакать, или это заставило бы её разрыдаться сильнее?

Билл приходит его навестить. Стэн тоже. Эдди уверен — остальным тоже не всё равно, просто Билл и Стэн — единственные, кого мама пускает в дом. Ему становится лучше через день или два, но мама настаивает, чтобы он отлежался всю положенную неделю.

Эдди знает, что Ричи не прекращает звонить каждый день. Он слышит, как мама говорит с ним по телефону внизу, придумывая оправдания. Ричи так настойчив, что ей даже становится его жаль, и в конце концов она спрашивает Эдди, не хочет ли он подойти к телефону. Он не хочет.

От звонков Ричи у Эдди стоит ком в горле и сводит живот. Он просто не может взять трубку.

— Так т-ты выйдешь н-на следующей неделе? — спрашивает Билл, сидя на краешке кровати. — Мы все по тебе скучаем.

— Я мог бы выйти ещё вчера, но мама бы не выпустила, — вздыхает Эдди, и они смеются. Билл сжимает губы, ненадолго отведя взгляд.

— Знаешь, Р-Ричи беспокоится за тебя. Он думает… Думает, ты не хочешь с ним р-разговаривать. Я сказал ему, что д-дело наверняка в твоей маме, — Билл гримасничает и легко улыбается. — Всё же в порядке, правда?

— Конечно, всё отлично, — кивает Эдди, но Билл не кажется убеждённым. — Серьёзно. Просто… Я поговорю с ним в школе.

Ему не хочется этого делать, но он знает — всё равно придётся.

 

*** * ***

В глубине души он ожидал, что на следующий день Ричи будет вести себя, как обычно. Из всех вариантов развития событий, что крутились в голове Эдди, его любимым был тот, где он приходит в школу, и Ричи подходит к нему, как всегда, подкалывая, отпуская шутки о маме и вызывая отвращение идиотскими историями. В нём было прекрасно всё: Ричи оставался его другом, а Эдди не разбивал его сердце.

Проще не бывает — появиться и вести себя, как в любой другой день, смеяться, и шутить, и болтать о всякой ерунде. Даже если бы всё было наоборот — тоже неплохо! Эдди бы пришёл в школу, а Ричи бы встретил его кулаком в лицо и сказал, что больше не желает видеть его уродливую рожу. Да уж, гораздо проще — больнее, но проще.

Но нет, конечно, нет. Эдди ничего не давалось просто, так с чего бы что-то изменилось сейчас?

Тем утром, когда он наконец появляется в школе, Эдди так напряжён, что чувствует петлю, затягивающуюся на шее. Он не особенно верующий, но сейчас умоляет господа не делать сегодняшний день слишком невыносимым. Эдди старается даже не смотреть по сторонам, концентрируясь только на своих вещах, учебниках и руках.

Ричи попадает в его поле зрения в тот момент, когда выходит на середину коридора, и после этого Эдди уже не может отвести взгляд. Они стоят не слишком близко, но так, чтобы Ричи тоже его заметил. Несколько секунд Эдди ждёт, надеясь, что Ричи подойдёт ближе, заговорит, будет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Но не тут-то было. Ричи стоит на месте, не двигаясь, и смотрит на него. Настал черёд Эдди идти к нему. Эдди облажался, и именно он задолжал Ричи парочку объяснений своего поведения. Но Эдди трус, разве он не говорил? Поэтому он первым отводит взгляд, закрывает шкафчик и идёт в класс.

Остаток дня он чувствует, что его вот-вот стошнит.

На мгновение он думает пропустить ланч, но Бен видит его в коридоре, и Эдди не может сбежать. Идти по кафетерию — словно идти по «Зелёной миле». И хотя за их столиком пока один лишь Стэн, Эдди знает: появление остальных только вопрос времени.

Он слышит, как Ричи громко болтает и смеётся с Биллом, прежде чем видит его. И Эдди хочется улыбнуться — так сильно он скучал по этому смеху. И чувствует горечь на языке, когда понимает: впредь ему никогда не стать тем, кто вызовет у Ричи такой смех.

— Парни, парни, — зовёт Билл, стараясь привлечь их внимание, и садится. — Угадайте, кто н-наконец заполучил машину своего старика? — спрашивает он, задевая Ричи локтем, и тот смеётся.

— Охренеть. Mustang Mach 1?! [9] — вытаращивает глаза Стэн. — Вот же сукин сын!

— Этот драндулет постарше меня будет… — отвечает Ричи с робкой улыбкой. — Но Уэнт сказал: оставь себе, если сможешь завести, так что…

— Заткнись. Как же я сейчас тебя ненавижу! — Стэн трясёт головой, не веря своим глазам.

— Тебе нужно н-назвать её, — предлагает Билл, и Ричи строит озадаченное лицо и закидывает руку Биллу на плечо.

— Билли, мой друг, я люблю тебя, но ты слишком зациклен на придании вещам девчачьих имён, — говорит Ричи, и все смеются.

Было бы ложью, если бы Эдди сказал, что не почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось на словах «Я люблю тебя».

— Так практичнее, чувак. Ты скорее скажешь, что отгонишь машину домой? Или что отгонишь Бэтти домой? — интересуется Бен, и парни снова смеются.

— Дай-ка подумать, Стог… Я скорее скажу: пусть Бэтти погоняет на мне, [10] — отвечает Ричи, шевеля бровями, и парни взрываются хохотом. — Я неплохо держусь верхом, Стог, хочешь попробовать?

— Нет уж спасибо. Спасибо, но я пас, — смеётся Бен вместе с остальными. Эдди слышит их словно издалека. Его сердце бьётся часто и громко, заглушающая другие звуки.

Он пытается сконцентрироваться на еде и тычет в пиццу в коробке, прежде чем откусить кусок. Эдди кладёт сверху немного маиса, чтобы слегка освежить вкус. Ананасный сок на вкус, как сплошные химикаты, но в нём хотя бы чувствуются какие-то фрукты.

— Эдди. Эдди! — Стэн щёлкает его по лбу тыльной стороной ладони.

— Сделаешь так ещё раз, и я выколю тебе глаза, — резко отвечает Эдди, угрожая Стэну пластиковой вилкой.

— Мы с тобой разговариваем, засранец, — говорит Стэн. — Думаем, как назвать Mustang Ричи. Есть идеи насчёт его имени? Или её. Неважно, Билл, — добавляет Стэн, прежде чем Билл успевает сказать хоть слово.

— Думаю, стоит назвать его «оставьте-Эдди-нахрен-в-покое» — прекрасное же имя, — отвечает Эдди. — И, может быть, «или-он-выколет-вам-глаза» в качестве второго имени? Да, было бы отлично.

— Видели мою новую крошку, Оставьте-Эдди-нахрен-в-покое Или-он-выколет-вам-глаза Тозиер? Она прекрасна, — говорит Бен, состроив лицо и усмехаясь. — Нет. Не думаю, что оно подходит.

— А по-моему, мило, — говорит Ричи, и Билл удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Мило? И ч-чем же?

— Имя Эдди — залог милоты, — отвечает Ричи, и парни тяжело вздыхают и закатывают глаза. Эдди хотел бы рассмеяться, но смех застревает в горле.

— Конечно, — насмешливо говорит Стэн. — В любом случае, ты всегда можешь сократить его до Вырвиглаз. Звучит круто.

— О, Стэн, ты гений! Я мог бы поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас, — Ричи тянется к Стэну, но тот отталкивает Ричи от себя.

— Ага, конечно, поцелуи тоже прибереги для Эдди, — говорит Стэн, и все снова смеются.

Ричи смотрит на него, но Эдди ничего не удаётся прочесть по его взгляду. Он отворачивается до того, как Эдди успевает что-нибудь понять.

Парни продолжают болтать на разные темы, и Эдди старается поддержать разговор, даже если не может перестать думать о своём. Ричи ни разу не обращается к нему напрямую, но порой Эдди чувствует, что тот смотрит в его сторону.

Ланч заканчивается, и они возвращаются на уроки. Эдди старается не задерживаться: чем раньше он окажется в классе, тем скорее укроется от взгляда Ричи.

Он почти бежит к шкафчику, берёт всё необходимое и закрывает металлическую дверцу. Он движется так быстро, что врезается в кого-то.

— Прости, я… — бормочет он, стараясь пройти мимо, но рука на груди вынуждает его замолчать.

— Ты Эдди Каспбрак, верно? — слышит он чей-то приятный, решительный голос. Когда Эдди поднимает голову, то видит темноволосую девушку, смотрящую на него. — Привет, я Кей Аддамс. Поговорим?

 

*** * ***

 — Поверить не могу! Ты арендовал чёртов лимузин, — насмехается Ричи, но Бен не выглядит задетым. Наоборот, он невероятно доволен собой.

— Я джентльмен, — говорит Бен, глядя на них. — К тому же, у меня нет машины. Что, по-твоему, мне оставалось? Приехать за моей спутницей и отправиться на выпускной на велосипеде?

— Готов поспорить, поездка стала бы для неё незабываемой, — смеётся Ричи вместе с остальными.

— К тому же, мы с Биллом делим расходы пополам. Девушки дружат, так что мы заедем за ними обеими, — добавляет Бен, и Ричи выглядит удивлённым.

— И ты туда же, Большой Билл? Меня окружают снобы, — шутит Ричи. — Стэн, дружище, слава богу, хоть ты со мной. Ведь так? — он поднимает руку, ожидая, что Стэн даст ему пять, но тот глядит на его руку без особого восторга.

— Отец пустил меня за руль его нового Cadillac на выпускной, так что да, я не арендую лимузин, — говорит Стэн и он тоже вполне доволен собой.

Эдди решает, что самое время ему сказать это. Осталось меньше недели до выпускного, и он должен признаться, если не хочет, чтобы всё стало хуже, чем есть сейчас.

Он проверяет ингалятор в кармане на случай, если он понадобится. Эдди прочищает горло, прежде чем заговорить, и идея оказывается не из лучших, потому что теперь всё внимание обращено на него.

— Я, ну… Я тоже арендую лимузин. Понятно, что за руль я не сяду, потому что не умею водить, да и мама бы сильно распсиховалась, попроси я у неё машину, но идею с лимузином она поддержала и даже предложила фирму по аренде, вот, — кивает он, толком не глядя ни на кого из них. — И, кстати, та девушка, Кей Аддамс — она позвала меня на выпускной. Её кинули в последнюю минуту или типа того, и она слышала, что я не… что я иду один. Поэтому я сказал себе, какого чёрта? Она милая и всё такое, и мне стоит… перестать беспокоиться о микробах и прочем, если я хочу хоть когда-нибудь жениться и иметь детей, я прав? — Эдди смеётся, но смех выходит неестественным, и Эдди быстро качает головой, обращаясь к Ричи и не глядя ему в глаза: — Так что, Ричи, тебе стоит… Тебе стоит попробовать вернуть Сандру. Или любую другую девушку. Уверен, у тебя не будет проблем с поиском пары.

На несколько секунд — максимум на три — воцаряется тишина, но для Эдди они тянутся, как часы, как дни. Эдди думал, что парни тут же включатся— может, рассмеются, или станут его подкалывать, или скажут что-то вроде: «Кажется, пришло время, Эдди», но они просто молчат.

— Конечно, Эдс, — наконец говорит Ричи, беря пачку сигарет и поднося одну к губам. Прозвище бьёт Эдди сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

«Думаю, я люблю тебя, Эдс».

Теперь это имя никогда не будет звучать, как раньше, не будет ощущаться, как раньше.

Разговор между «Неудачниками» возобновляется, кто-то спрашивает Эдди о девушке, но без подробностей, потом тема меняется на то, когда они встретятся с Майком после выпускного, куда пойдут, и так далее.

Ричи не принимает особого участия в разговоре и вскоре надевает наушники, ложится на живот и заводит руки за голову. Эдди пытается не смотреть на него. Пытается не обращать внимания на странное ощущение в животе.

 

*** * ***

Больше он не видит улыбки Ричи.

Эдди не знает: он такой только рядом с ним или всегда — потому что боится спрашивать. Поначалу он пытается убедить себя, что это всего лишь совпадение — может, Ричи беспокоится о чём-то ещё. В конце концов, они заканчивают школу, их жизни вот-вот изменятся... Но Эдди не глуп и не смог бы обманывать себя вечно. Он так скучает по тем дням, когда завидовал парням, которые вызывали у Ричи смех. Теперь он просто хочет видеть улыбку Ричи — независимо от причины. Эдди просто должен знать, что он счастлив.

Парни тоже ведут себя иначе — несильно, но ощутимо. Они ведь не слепые, а если бы и были, то поведение Ричи говорило само за себя. Его шутки стали ожесточённее, а сам Ричи — саркастичнее, чем когда-либо прежде, и его речь порой граничила с хамством, а порой и с откровенной грубостью. Эдди знал, что не отвечает за поведение Ричи, никто не заставлял его быть мудаком, но в то же время не мог избавиться от лёгкого чувства вины.

— Вчера он снова подрался с Майком, — говорит Стэн. Они собирались забрать костюмы для выпускного — их пришлось подгонять под обоих. — Не знаю… Он вёл себя как настоящее хамло, даже по меркам Ричи. В смысле… Майк ударил его… — продолжает он, и у Эдди глаза на лоб лезут.

— Какого хрена? — Да быть такого не может. — Что не так с Майком?!

— Эдди… Он правда напрашивался, — Стэн кривит губы, вздыхая. — Иногда мне кажется, что он этого и добивается. Словно он хочет, чтобы мы на него злились и… подрались, — говорит Стэн, но, должно быть, видит, что его объяснений Эдди недостаточно. Поэтому он улыбается и хлопает Эдди по спине. — Не беспокойся, я присматривал за ним и не дал Майку зайти слишком далеко, — шутит он, смотря на Эдди. — И я чертовски уверен: если он продолжит в том же духе, я буду следующим, кто ударит его. Но знай — я буду нежен.

— Просто обхохочешься! Неужто ты прослушиваешься на роль Балабола в «Клубе»? — спрашивает Эдди с кривой улыбкой.

— Эй! Грубо!

Стэн продолжает о чём-то рассказывать, особенно о том, как он предвкушает момент, когда сядет за руль отцовского Cadillac. Эдди старается слушать, но мысли то и дело возвращаются к сказанному Стэном о Ричи. Правда ли он подвергает себя опасности? Ведёт ли он себя так только в кругу друзей — или с остальными тоже?

Он хотел бы поговорить с ним. Эдди не мог представить, что когда-нибудь дойдёт до той точки, когда он и Ричи не будут разговаривать. Может, то, что Ричи ведёт себя как мудак, и не вина Эдди, но то, что они перестали разговаривать — точно на его совести.

Тем вечером, готовясь к выпускному и стараясь поправить дурацкий галстук-бабочку, пусть даже мама всё равно завяжет его по-своему, как только он спустится вниз, Эдди думает о том, что случилось. Всего неделю назад, когда Эдди представлял, как отправится на выпускной, ему не терпелось это сделать. Идти туда с Ричи было рискованно, но в то же время невероятно весело. На лице Эдди расцветает кроткая улыбка, но оборачивается в горькую. Он может винить в этом одного себя. Себя и свою грёбаную трусость.

Зато мама счастлива. Эдди уверен: всё повернулось бы иначе, окажись Кей Аддамс его первым выбором, но поскольку она ненавидела саму мысль о том, чтобы Эдди шёл на выпускной с Ричи, пойти туда с девушкой казалось ей значительным улучшением. Она просит его сделать побольше снимков и быть предельно осторожным. Он целует её в щеку и обещает, что всё будет хорошо.

Всё вокруг замирает, когда Эдди выходит за дверь.

Ричи здесь, прямо возле его дома. На нём чёрный смокинг с белой рубашкой — несколько пуговиц расстёгнуты, и Эдди видит под ней белую майку. Рукава закатаны, ботинки не зашнурованы. Он не должен курить, ведь — если Эдди не обманывает зрение — у него ранка на губе, но Ричи всё равно курит, облокотившись на старый отцовский Mustang. На нём нет очков, но он смотрит на Эдди.

Всё же граффити не ошибались. Эдди теперь не сомневается. Бог точно ненавидит педиков, потому что чем ещё он заслужил такую пытку? Ричи выглядит великолепно. И он не должен, не должен, чёрт возьми! Он не должен выглядеть так хорошо, когда он весь взъерошенный: кудрявые волосы торчат в разные стороны, одежда и обувь даже не сочетаются. Он не должен выглядеть так хорошо, и всё же… Он — самое прекрасное, что Эдди видел в жизни. Ему хочется отвернуться, скрыться от позора, но он не может — не может оторвать от Ричи взгляд.

Он рушит момент, когда делает первый шаг. Лимузин стоит прямо перед ним, с правой стороны. Ричи — с левой, и Эдди чувствует, будто его заставляют выбирать между раем и адом. Правда, он не уверен, что из них что.

Эдди продолжает идти, и чем он ближе, тем больше ком в горле. Тело кричит, чтобы он повернул налево, к Ричи, обнял его, поцеловал и молил о прощении, признался, что тоже любит его, всегда любил и, он уверен, всегда будет.

Однако у разума другие планы.

Взгляд задерживается на Ричи, когда Эдди поворачивает направо и открывает заднюю дверь лимузина. Ричи продолжает смотреть на него, наблюдая, как он уезжает.

Он делает последнюю затяжку, пока сигарета не падает на асфальт, и наступает на неё носком ботинка, чтобы затушить. Эдди думает, что видит, как Ричи вздыхает, прежде чем встать и открыть водительскую дверцу. И тогда Эдди отворачивается и называет водителю лимузина адрес своей спутницы.

 

*** * ***

Кей Аддамс очень красивая. На ней длинное чёрное бархатное платье с вырезом на талии, волосы убраны наверх, закручены узлом и захвачены жемчужной заколкой. Её макияж мрачнее того, что Эдди видел на других девушках. Она бы хорошо смотрелась вместе с Ричи: они оба — словно какая-нибудь пара знаменитостей-готов.

Они выглядят нелепо на совместных снимках, которые делает миссис Аддамс. Кей на низких каблуках, но даже так выше Эдди. Она вполне могла бы стать моделью, если бы сбежала из этой дыры. Кей отвечает за разговоры, пока они едут на выпускной. Она кажется милой, и Эдди думает, что они могли бы стать друзьями, если бы встретились раньше.

Когда Эдди приезжает, Билл и Бен уже там — оба смотрятся ужасно мило рядом с их спутницами. Кей не знает других девушек, поэтому, кроме Эдди, общается в основном с ними. Вскоре подъезжает Стэн с его спутницей, и Эдди едва сдерживает смешок, когда видит, что волосы Стэна гладко зачёсаны назад.

— Хорошо, осталось дождаться Ричи, и можно идти делать групповое фото, — говорит Бен. — Жаль, Бев и Майка здесь нет.

— Я уверен, м-мы исправим это в самое б-ближайшее время, — улыбается Билл, встав на цыпочки и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Ричи ещё нет? Кто-нибудь из вас его видел?

— Я. Я видел, — говорит Эдди, повысив голос — музыка становится громче. Он пытается придумать, что сказать, как всё объяснить. — Он был… В смысле, он точно придёт. На нём был костюм.

— Ты говорил с ним? — спрашивает Стэн, и Эдди кривит губы.

— Я… Лимузин подъехал, и…. Нет. В смысле, я подумал, что мы встретимся здесь, — пытается объяснить он. Парни снова переводят на него взгляд, и Эдди кажется, будто Билл смотрит понимающе, но, может, ему именно кажется.

— Мы всегда можем сфотографироваться позже. Я собираюсь выпить и потанцевать, — говорит Стэн, держа за руку свою спутницу и улыбаясь ей. Они тоже хорошо смотрятся вместе.

Эдди спрашивает себя: неужели он единственный, кто настолько не подходит своей?

— Хочешь потанцевать? — спрашивает Кей, и Эдди кивает. Делать всё равно нечего.

Кей классная. Когда Эдди на самом деле уделяет ей внимание, то она оказывается очень весёлой, и её болтовня не даёт Эдди скучать. Он без понятия, как ему удалось заполучить такую спутницу. Эдди уверен: любой парень убил был за такую приятную компанию. И ей удаётся весьма удачно шутить! Эдди потрясён. Порой она даже напоминает ему Беверли.

— Я знала её, — говорит Кей, когда они идут за напитками, заодно прихватив немного закусок. — Мы не были друзьями, но у нас бывали совместные уроки. Она казалось милой.

— Беверли — замечательная. Она лучше любого из нас и гораздо-гораздо круче. Не представляю, как вышло, что она подружилась с нами.

— Вы, парни, не так уж плохи, — усмехается она, и Эдди хихикает. Музыка меняется, и начинает играть «Crazy» Aerosmith. Кей берёт Эдди за руку и утягивает на танцпол. — Я обожаю эту песню!

— Правда?

Эдди не знает никого, кто бы слушал Aerosmith, за исключением Ричи. Кей кладёт руки на его плечи, и они начинают танцевать. Эдди задумывается: каково бы танцевать под эту песню с ним? Захотел бы он вообще танцевать? Эдди не знает, нравятся ли Ричи медляки. Может, и да. Может, прямо сейчас Ричи бы медленно покачивался в танце — на этом танцполе и под эту самую песню.

Музыка продолжает играть, и Эдди закрывает глаза, вспоминая все случаи, когда слышал, как Ричи громко поёт эту песню, и в каком восторге он был, когда только вышел альбом. Как он крепко обнимал Эдди, смеясь и напевая, зарывшись носом в его волосы.

 

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_You turn it on_

_Then you're gone_

_Yeah you drive me_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby_ [11]

 

Чёрт, он бы убил за танец с Ричи под эту песню — без разницы, насколько глупо они бы смотрелись. Он бы хотел обнять Ричи за шею, и чтобы руки Ричи лежали на его талии. Он бы хотел медленно танцевать, и смотреть друг другу в глаза, и улыбаться — он хотел бы стать клише из всех этих сраных подростковых фильмов. Но главное — он хотел бы, чтобы Ричи разделил эту участь вместе с ним.

— Кей, я… Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Эдди чувствует, как подскакивает сердцебиение. Всё нормально. Он сможет. Он справлялся и кое с чем похуже. Пришло время быть смелым. К чёрту мир. Он сможет. — Послушай, я… Ты очень классная. В смысле, ты правда славная, и весёлая, и всё такое, но я не…  То есть… Ты не нравишься мне в том смысле.

— В каком «том» смысле? — спрашивает Кей в замешательстве.

— Ну… В смысле, ты не нравишься мне как девушка, — повторяет он, но её лицо не меняется, словно она в самом деле не понимает, что Эдди пытается ей сказать. Он делает глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями. Он просто должен сказать. Неважно, что произойдёт дальше, даст ли она ему пощёчину или накричит — Эдди переживёт. — Мне не нравятся девушки. Я предпочитаю парней.

Ого. Он признался. Он на самом деле признался. Прямо сейчас Эдди разбирает смех. Всё прошло не так уж сложно, и он чувствует себя так легко! И так хорошо — если бы не руки Кей в опасной близости с его шеей. Сейчас Эдди готов к любой реакции, вплоть до избиения и смерти на собственном выпускном — даже если это не самая приятная смерть.

Кей лишь приподнимает брови, и больше её выражение лица не меняется.

— Ладно? И что с того? Почему, по-твоему, я предложила тебе пойти на выпускной вместе? — спрашивает она, и теперь черед Эдди почувствовать сильное замешательство. — В смысле, очевидно же, что ты не натурал. Может, тебе и удавалось провести их, но не таких же, как ты, — продолжает Кей, понизив голос. На её лице расцветает улыбка, и она наклоняется, глядя ему в глаза. — Верно. Мы в одной команде. Так что я тоже в тебе не заинтересована. Порядок?

— Что?! — Эдди несколько раз моргает. Он не ослышался?

— Мне нравятся девушки, — говорит она и тоже смеётся. — Я думала, ты в курсе.

— Нет, я не… — У Эдди множество вопросов. Как она узнала? Неужели всё настолько очевидно? Кто ещё в курсе? Но главное, что он сейчас чувствует — облегчение. Больше нет нужды притворяться — по крайней мере, не здесь, не перед ней. Что ж, отлично, потому что у него есть дела поважнее. — Ладно, мы ещё не закончили, но… Прямо сейчас мне нужно кое-кого найти. Извини.

Эдди уходит прежде, чем она успевает согласиться. Песня ещё не закончилась, и Эдди хочет найти Ричи раньше, чем это произойдёт. Он не знает, что будет делать, если Ричи уже с кем-то танцует, но подумает об этом позже. Сейчас Эдди чувствует себя таким храбрым, что должен воспользоваться преимуществами. Он посмеивается над собой, представляя, как украдёт Ричи у какой бы ни было девушки, с которой тот пришёл.

Он осматривается, встав на цыпочки и стараясь разглядеть взлохмаченную кудрявую голову, но ничего не видит — вокруг темно. Он двигается через толпу, оглядываясь. Стэн у стола с закусками, болтает со спутницей. Бен танцует в нескольких футах от него. Эдди не перестаёт вертеть головой, обходя зал — небольшой, но в нём полно народу. Он подходит к сцене, откуда легче разглядеть толпу. Эдди видит всех, за исключением Ричи, и у него возникает странное ощущение в желудке. Песня давно подошла к концу, и план Эдди летит к чертям, но сейчас есть вопрос поважнее — где, чёрт возьми, Ричи?

Эдди идёт к сортирам и несколько минут ждёт у двери, как самый настоящий псих, затем выходит на улицу, потому что Ричи мог выйти покурить. Он находит несколько курящих, но Ричи среди них не видно. Когда он возвращается внутрь, то чувствует себя немного расстроенным.

Он находит взглядом Бена посреди танцпола и уже готов подойти к нему, спросить, не видел ли он Ричи, но Бен наклоняется к уху своей спутницы, и они хихикают, а потом она принимает его руку, и они идут к выходу. Хорошо, значит, спрашивать Бена — не вариант. Эдди продолжает идти, и, похоже, понемногу впадает в панику, потому что начинает спрашивать всех подряд, не видели ли они Ричи. Некоторые бросают на него удивлённые взгляды, но в основном отвечают отрицательно. Никто не видел Ричи, и Эдди впадает в отчаяние.

— Билл! Билл, ты не видел Ричи? Я не могу найти его, — Эдди бежит к Биллу, когда замечает его, и повышает голос — он самого себя не слышит за музыкой.

Билл смотрит на него, скривив лицо. Переводит взгляд на свою спутницу, говорит что-то ей на ухо, а потом подходит к нему и подталкивает в спину, чтобы Эдди шёл за ним. Они идут к одному из выходов, там потише.

— Что? Что такое?

— Ты уверен, что он собирался п-прийти? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Билл.

Эдди хмурится.

— Да, уверен. Он был в костюме и всё такое. Почему бы ему не… — Эдди не договаривает. Да, точно, Ричи был одет и готов к выпускному. Готов пойти туда с ним, ждал его. Эдди смотрит на Билла, прикусываю губу: — Он ведь придёт? Верно?!

— Я не знаю, — Билл кривит губы, глядя на Эдди. — Я р-разговаривал с ним прошлым утром. Ну, знаешь, о том, что в последнее время он с-сам на себя не похож. И он сказал, что хочет уехать из г-города. Но он… — на секунду Билл отворачивается и вздыхает. — Он с-сказал, что вначале хочет п-поговорить с тобой.

— Что? — Эдди трясёт головой. Нет. Этого не может… — Уехать? Когда? Нет, это всё неправда. Он не может! Билл, он не может уехать!!! — Эдди хватает Билла за пиджак, его  глаза широко распахнуты, и он чувствует, как кровь бурлит в венах. Билл сохраняет спокойствие, он кладёт руку на плечо Эдди, стараясь его успокоить. — Какого хрена, Билл?! Он не может уехать! Он должен был прийти сюда!

— М-М-Мне… Мне жаль, Эдди, — Билл поднимает руку и касается его щеки, утешая, но Эдди отскакивает от прикосновения, как от огня. Он быстро проверяет карманы. Чёрт, он не взял с собой ингалятор. И у него паническая атака. — Послушай. Может… М-может он ещё не уехал. Если он с-сказал, что хочет поговорить с тобой, м-может, он…

— Нет! — качает головой Эдди, и его трясёт. Прямо сейчас в голове столько мыслей, что тело просто не выдерживает. Он смотрит на Билла и встречает его сочувствующий взгляд. — Я… я бросил, — говорит Эдди через плотно сжатые челюсти. — Он пришёл, и я… и я бросил его там, даже не поговорил с ним. Он стоял там, ждал меня, а я бросил его. Он был…

Он начинает задыхаться, и Билл крепко сжимает его руку, мягко глядя на него, словно говоря: «Всё будет хорошо». Но нет. Хорошо уже ничего не будет.

— Я так сильно подвёл его, я просто не заслуживаю, чтобы он хотел говорить со мной. А он хотел! И я всё равно бросил его. Снова. Потому что я трус. Грёбаный трус, Билл! — истерически говорит он, ударив себя в грудь свободной рукой. — Я запаниковал и б-боялся всего подряд, чёрт! Я был так напуган… Я всё испортил.

— Эдди, в-всё нормально, — старается успокоить его Билл, совсем приблизившись. Эдди смотрит в его глаза, отчаянно желая, чтобы это было правдой. Но нет. Нет, мать твою.

— Я облажался. Облажался, ясно? Господи, блядь! — Эдди сильно трёт лицо, чувствуя, как что-то сжимается в груди, а по лицу текут слёзы. Чёрт. Чёрт, что же он наделал? — Я так сильно облажался, Билл. Я потерял его. Я… Я был так глуп, думая, что он останется в любом случае. С какого хрена ему оставаться? Зачем? Зачем ему хотеть быть рядом со мной? — он хочет расцарапать лицо, вырвать волосы, навредить себе. Он так стремится причинить себе боль физическую, чтобы заглушить боль душевную. Он поднимает глаза, чувствуя, как слёзы стекают по щекам, и сжимает губы, прежде чем наконец продолжить: — Я люблю его, Билл. Я в… Я влюблён в него.

Он опускает взгляд и зажмуривается, ожидая бури. Он не хочет видеть отвращение на лице Билла, не хочет наблюдать, как рушится их дружба. Что бы ни случилось, Эдди хочет, чтобы всё решилось как можно быстрее. Он готов. Готов принять это.

Поэтому он ждёт. И ждёт. Но на горизонте ни облачка.

И когда он открывает глаза, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Билла, то встречается с его тёплым взглядом. Билл тянется к нему, касаясь плеча Эдди, затем затылка, и улыбается.

— Я знаю, — говорит он мягко, кивая и облизывая губы. — З-знаю, Эдди. М-мы все знаем. С тех пор, как… — Билл качает головой, по-прежнему улыбаясь и успокаивающе гладя волосы Эдди. — Всё хорошо. Обещаю тебе, всё хорошо.

Глаза Эдди расширяются, слёзы текут по лицу… Что-то вскрывает ему грудную клетку и одновременно разбивает её на куски. Билл сказал, что всё хорошо, что они знают. И он прав. Эдди чувствует, как в любой момент готов рухнуть в обморок, утратив контроль над своим телом, над своим разумом. Он поверить не может! Всё, что он сделал, что принёс в жертву, и от чего страдал — всё впустую. Он так боялся потерять друзей, что не заметил, как теряет что-то более ценное. Он терял свою жизнь.

Он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони и кивает. И падает в распростёртые объятия Билла, крепко обнимая его и даже смеясь, не веря собственному облегчению. Когда они отстраняются, Билл смотрит на него, и Эдди снова кивает, потому что он может читать по его глазам.

— Я должен найти его, — говорит Эдди, глубоко дыша и закрыв глаза. — Я должен найти его.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [9] Взглянуть на [Mustang Mach 1](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/df/1969_Ford_Mustang_Mach_I.jpg/1200px-1969_Ford_Mustang_Mach_I.jpg) Ричи модели 1969 года.
> 
> [10] В оригинале «Betty is riding me home».
> 
> [11] Строчки из песни:  
>  _Я схожу с ума, детка, я схожу с ума._  
>  Ты меня заводишь,  
> А затем — тебя и след простыл...  
> Да, ты сводишь меня c ума.  
> Я схожу с ума по тебе, детка!  
> © Aerosmith — Crazy.  
> 


	5. Глава 5

 

Эдди представить себе не мог, что проведёт выпускной именно так.

С другой стороны, Эдди не представлял, что закрутит с Ричи, что он пригласит его на выпускной, что Эдди перенервничает, отправится туда с Кей, осознает, что устал притворяться, и наконец откроется своим друзьям. Вернее, Биллу, но что знает Билл — знают все.

Сумасшедший выдался месяц.

Билл предлагает ещё раз обойти всё в поисках Ричи — на случай, если Эдди просто не разглядел его в толпе, — но вероятность крайне мала. Они спросили у остальных, но никто не видел Ричи.

От одной мысли, что Ричи может быть уже далеко-далеко отсюда, Эдди становится не по себе. Он не может и дальше терять время на дурацкой вечеринке, ему нужно действовать, нужно уйти и найти Ричи.

Подумать, куда тот мог бы отправиться, кажется хорошей отправной точкой. Подумать, где Ричи почувствует себя лучше после того, как тупица Эдди Каспбрак разбил его сердце.

Эдди так нервничает, что ему едва удаётся мыслить ясно, и тогда Билл приходит на помощь, предлагая несколько мест. Бен тоже не остаётся в стороне и говорит, что лучше начать с тех, что ближе. Стэн, в свою очередь, не помогает совсем.

— Он не пропал, — говорит он, закатив глаза. И Эдди с удовольствием бы ему врезал, но не хочет затевать драку. У него есть дела поважнее. — Это же Ричи. Вот он и ведёт себя, как полагается Ричи. Никуда он не сбежал. Уж поверьте.

— Откуда такая уверенность, а?! Ты что же — стал экспертом по Ричи? Или у тебя есть сраный радар, и ты точно знаешь, где он сейчас? Если так, не молчи, показывай! — кричит Эдди, и Стэн качает головой, словно его уже утомил их разговор. — Слушай, может, ты не прочь остаться здесь, танцевать и веселиться, но не я. Я не могу. Ведь если я останусь здесь или вернусь домой, а назавтра проснусь, и один из вас, говнюков, позвонит и скажет, что Ричи уехал навсегда — я умру. Слышите? Умру.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты малость преувеличиваешь? — хмурится Стэн.

Он преувеличивает? Что ж, возможно. Но какая нахрен разница.

У Эдди сдают нервы, и он жестикулирует, чтобы передать то, что не удаётся передать словами — не веря, что ему вообще приходится это объяснять.

— Ты так и не понял, да? Это всё моя вина. Он ушёл из-за меня, ушёл, потому что я вёл себя, как бесчувственный мудак, который только и думал, что о своих чувствах, и который, блин, ранил своего лучшего друга! И если я всё не исправлю… Если я…

Если он всё не исправит, если не сможет исправить, то будет виноват в той боли, что причинил самому доброму, весёлому, лучшему парню из всех, кого он знал. Значит, нанесённый ущерб так велик, что теперь Ричи не может даже находиться с ним в одном помещении. Значит, Эдди сломил дух единственного человека, который его когда-либо любил — любил по-настоящему, не только как друга, но его всего, целиком и полностью. Любил закидоны Эдди, его плохое настроение, тирады о бактериях, страхи.

Эдди чувствует, как тяжелеет в груди.

— Я должен всё исправить. Я должен поговорить с ним. Он должен знать… — Эдди сглатывает. Стэн смотрит на него, потом на Билла.

Эдди не уверен, что Стэну известно то, о чём они с Биллом говорили. Знают ли они больше, чем говорят, и знали ли они обо всём задолго до того, как понял сам Эдди? В чём Эдди уверен наверняка, так это в том, как Стэн смотрит на Билла и как Билл смотрит на Стэна в ответ.

— Даже… Даже если он собрался уехать или ещё что, как ты собираешься его искать? Ты не можешь обойти весь город. Уже поздно, и это может быть опасно!

Стэн прав. Если он хочет отыскать Ричи, если хочет иметь хоть малейший шанс найти его, Эдди не может искать везде. Он лишь зря потратит время, да и у Ричи есть машина. Он может отправиться куда угодно.

— Мне нужна твоя машина, — внезапно говорит Эдди. — Пожалуйста! Прошу, дай мне машину, — умоляет он, когда Стэн ошарашенно смотрит на него, качая головой. — Что, если… Что, если он сделает какую-нибудь глупость? Что, если я не отыщу его вовремя? Я просто… Мне просто. Я должен найти его, Стэн.

— Но это отцовская… И ты никогда не… — Стэн прикрывает глаза, одновременно вздыхая и охая, когда достаёт ключи из кармана и протягивает их Эдди. — Если что-то случится с машиной — ты покойник, слышишь? Покойник!

— Спасибо большое, люблю, пока, — скороговоркой говорит Эдди, крепко сжимая ключи, и бежит к ближайшему выходу.

Он садится за руль и на мгновение замирает, не зная, что делать дальше. Он сильно рискует и не должен водить без прав — Эдди вообще не должен так поступать. Если бы мама увидела его, то пришла бы в такой ужас, что её хватил бы удар.

Эдди старается вспомнить уроки, которые посещал в шестнадцать. Он был хорошим учеником, с вождением никогда не возникало проблем, но сейчас другое дело — тогда он не нервничал, как сейчас. Эдди закрывает глаза и дышит, переключая коробку передач и нажимая на педаль газа. Вот и всё. Чёрт, вот и всё.

Он лишь надеется, что Стэн не убьёт его, если Эдди испортит и его машину тоже.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Первое место, куда он отправляется — Пустошь. Безумие спускаться сюда в такой поздний час, но он ищет Ричи, а тот не слишком дружит с логикой. Эдди рад, что в бардачке Стэна есть фонарик, и он может осмотреться. В любой другой ситуации он бы перепугался до смерти, бродя по Пустоши в темноте, но страх — последнее, о чём он сейчас думает. Он должен найти Ричи.

Он идёт и идёт, проверяя места, в которых они почти не бывают, но в которые всё равно стоит заглянуть. Он едва сдерживает слёзы, когда возвращается в машину, но не собирается плакать. Нет, прямо сейчас он не  вправе расклеиться. Он должен продолжать поиски Ричи. Эдди должен мыслить ясно. Поэтому он шмыгает, вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони и снова садится за руль. Следующая остановка — Канал.

Затем — кинотеатр «Аладдин».

Следом — металлургический завод Китчнера, здание администрации Дерри и даже водонапорная башня.

Потом все забегаловки, все автостоянки, каждую улицу.

Даже Нейболт-стрит. Даже дом 29 на Нейболт-стрит.

Эдди чувствует внезапный, парализующий страх, когда паркуется перед домом. Что-то… Что-то произошло здесь. Что-то, о чём разум предпочёл забыть. А теперь его словно настигло цунами. Воспоминания о болезни, гнилой плоти и словах, что отпечатались в голове, наводняют память. Он думает о шариках, когда заходит в дом и зовёт Ричи по имени — так громко, как только может.

— Если ты здесь… Если ты здесь, то ты чёртов псих, и я не понимаю, какого хрена ты выбрал это жуткое место, но… Пожалуйста. Если ты здесь, дай знать. Пожалуйста, — его голос эхом разносится по дому. — Я люблю тебя! Люблю, ладно? Я влюблён в тебя. Да я, блин, с ума по тебе схожу, слышишь?! — кричит он — и задыхается, когда наконец перестаёт зря сотрясать воздух.

Он ждёт. Зовёт Ричи снова. А затем уходит.

Он почти рад, что Ричи там не оказалось, но в то же время это значит, что Эдди до сих пор его не нашёл. И, что ещё хуже, Эдди чувствует, как теряет время, и каждая минута, потраченная на бесплодные поиски Ричи, отдаляет их всё сильнее.

Эдди совсем отчаивается, когда решает, что ничего не потеряет, если отправится к дому Ричи. Он сильно сомневается, что Ричи там: дома его не застать и в обычные дни, и вряд ли он выбрал бы это место, чувствуя себя… так, как прямо сейчас Ричи наверняка себя чувствует.

Его сердцебиение учащается, когда он возле дома Ричи и видит его машину — или машину отца Ричи, без разницы, — припаркованную перед гаражом. Если машина здесь, значит, он не мог далеко уйти. Или Ричи сел в автобус, и уже в милях отсюда….

Эдди придерживает эту мысль, подходит к двери и нажимает на звонок.

Мама Ричи — Мэгги — открывает дверь и выглядит удивлённой, но никак не грустной, испуганной или такой, какой должна быть мать, чей сын пропал. Опять же, речь сейчас о маме Ричи. Заметила бы она вообще исчезновение сына?

— Привет, Эдди. Чем я могу тебе помочь, милый? — говорит она, как обычно.

Эдди сцепляет руки. Может, сейчас она скажет ему подняться наверх — как обычно, когда Ричи в своей комнате.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Тозиер. Хм… — он сглатывает, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно: — А Ричи дома?

— Ричи? — переспрашивает она и на секунду заглядывает внутрь. — Он…

«В своей комнате. Он в своей комнате. Так ведь? Так?! — Эдди в нетерпении подгибает пальцы. — Ну же, просто скажите это!»

Она хмурится, качает головой и улыбается.

— О, он на выпускном. Сейчас ведь выпускная ночь, верно? Поэтому ты такой красавец. Только посмотри, как ты вырос, Эдди! — говорит она с улыбкой. Эдди хочет поблагодарить её, но слова застревают в горле. — Ты тоже должен быть на выпускном! Уверена, Ричи ждёт тебя там.

Хотел бы он, чтобы так и было.

— Хорошо, — Эдди кивает и старается выдавить из себя улыбку. — Спасибо, миссис Тозиер.

— Не за что, дорогой.

Итак.

Итак, решено.

Он должен принять тот факт, что совсем не знает Ричи. Он не может найти его, не знает, где он, и понятия не имеет, где ещё его искать.

Эдди чувствует себя последним идиотом, веря, что любовь к Ричи чудом подскажет ему, где он — как в тех фильмах, когда тот самый, единственный человек, всегда знает, где секретное убежище другого, и куда он отправится, если почувствует уныние и одиночество. Потому что так происходит у родственных душ — они знают друг друга настолько хорошо.

Может, у Ричи нет такого места, а может, он никогда бы не рассказал о нём Эдди, даже если бы оно было. Ричи никогда не говорит, когда ему грустно или одиноко. Откуда Эдди знать, что он делает, когда всё идёт наперекосяк?

Эдди распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как холодный пот стекает по позвоночнику.

Может, он всё-таки знает?

Предположение — безумное и совершенно невероятное, но что, если? Что, если Эдди всё-таки знает, где Ричи? Знает о его тайном убежище.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Он как можно скорей возвращается на выпускной. Мама наверняка убьёт его, узнает она, что Эдди сидеал за рулём. Поэтому как только он найдёт Стэна, то попросит отвезти его домой и присмотреть за Кей — даже если Эдди уверен: Кей в состоянии сама о себе позаботиться.

Стэн благодарен уже за то, что его машина в целости и сохранности, поэтому соглашается, а пара Стэна даже предлагает приглядеть за Кей и извиниться от имени Эдди. Он не может быть признательнее за таких друзей.

Он смотрит на входную дверь, когда Стэн отъезжает, чувствуя, как эмоции захлёстывают и сводит живот. Эдди не верится, что его до сих пор не вырвало. Каждый шаг усиливает это чувство до такой степени, что когда он обходит дом, его трясёт, и он, скорее всего, белый как мел. Он не может войти через дверь, потому что мама наверняка ждёт его там, и прямо сейчас он не может тратить время на её вопросы. Поэтому он взбирается через своё окно.

Вот и всё.

Либо он найдёт Ричи здесь, либо сдастся и примет тот факт, что Ричи уехал. По крайней мере, он будет дома и сможет рыдать до тех пор, пока не уснёт. Если второе вообще случится.

И ему в самом деле хочется разрыдаться, когда он заглядывает в тёмную комнату. Он хочет одновременно плакать, смеяться и кричать. Ничего не видно, только свет от прикроватной лампы. Ричи сидит прямо там, на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и курит что-то, что не пахнет, как обычный табак. Эдди так счастлив, что ему плевать, провоняет ли вся одежда дымом. Главное — Ричи здесь. Он нашёл его.

Комната Эдди — секретное убежище Ричи. Место, где Ричи чувствует себя в безопасности.

— Чёрт, — бормочет Ричи, когда Эдди забирается через открытое окно. Он ненадолго отводит взгляд и вздыхает, затягиваясь и выдыхая дым. — Ты должен быть на выпускном.

На секунду Эдди прикрывает глаза. Он не хочет плакать, но, боже, как же он счастлив слышать Ричи! Он думал, что больше не услышит его голос снова.

— Ты тоже. А не вламываться ко мне, — Эдди мягко улыбается, подходя к Ричи. — И курить травку, — добавляет он. Ричи фыркает и коротко смеётся.

— Я называю это «ракетой», [12] — отвечает Ричи, изображая один из своих Голосов, но не особенно стараясь. И смотрит на Эдди. — Тебе стоит вызвать копов.

— Да, стоит… — говорит он, делает глубокий вздох и садится рядом с Ричи, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Какое-то время Эдди не знает, что ещё сказать. Он так страстно, так отчаянно искал Ричи, что, когда нашёл, не знает, что делать дальше.

Они молчат. Единственное, что нарушает тишину — движение дыма от косяка. Эдди улыбается, тихонько посмеиваясь.

— Это хоть настоящий косяк? Потому что я помню, как… — и расплывается в широкой улыбке, когда видит, что Ричи качает головой и… смеётся.

Он смеётся.

Сердце Эдди готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Я был ребёнком, придурок, — отвечает Ричи, косясь на Эдди. — Вы никогда не устанете напоминать мне о том случае, да?

— Ты пытался словить кайф от бамбука, — смеётся Эдди. — Такое сложно забыть.

— Это даже не был бамбук! Мы называли его так, потому что были идиотами. И ещё детьми, — Ричи вздыхает, смотрит на косяк и вновь затягивается, глядя на Эдди и медленно выдыхая дым. — Сколько нам было? Двенадцать? Боже мой…

— Ты был развит не по годам, — говорит Эдди, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Я был мелким пиздюком, я даже не… Чёрт, я ненавидел курить, но так остальные хотя бы обращали на меня внимание. А это всё, чего я хотел, — говорит Ричи, всё ещё глядя на Эдди, потом опускает голову и вздыхает.

Эдди никогда не слышал, чтобы Ричи говорил о таком. Ричи никогда не ведёт себя серьёзно. Игры и веселье — в этом весь Ричи.

— Мне нравилось, как ты морщил свой маленький нос от отвращения. Доставать тебя было забавно… — Ричи закрывает лицо рукой, так сильно склонив голову, что волосы падают на глаза. — Ты всегда обращал на меня внимание. Без разницы, что я делал, без разницы, насколько это было глупо. Ты всегда находил время, чтобы выслушать. Я просто… Я ничего не мог с собой поделать, Эдди, — голос Ричи надламывается, и Эдди чувствует, как его прошибает холодный пот.

Он что, плачет? Ричи не плачет. Ричи, чёрт возьми, не может плакать! Или всё-таки…

— Ричи? — осторожно спрашивает Эдди, придвигаясь к нему и стараясь заглянуть в его глаза.

— Я понимаю. Я… Я понимаю, что ты не можешь любить меня в ответ так же, как я тебя, и я знаю, мне не стоило втягивать себя во всё это, пытаться… Блядь, пытаться обманом заставить тебя быть со мной. Я идиот. Честно. Я знаю, но… — голос Ричи срывается снова, и он всхлипывает. Эдди понятия не имел, что может чувствовать себя так, словно умирает и оживает в одно и то же мгновение. — Ты мне нужен. Мне нужно… быть с тобой, смеяться и по-идиотски шутить. Мне нужно снова ощутить себя целым, потому что я не смогу жить, зная, что просрал лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Я не смогу. Мне нужен мой лучший друг, я… Я чувствую себя так одиноко, Эдс.

Что он такое несёт? Нет! Эдди качает головой, придвигаясь к Ричи. Какого хрена? Что он сделал? Что заставило Ричи так думать? Неужели Эдди так сильно его ранил? Нет. Блядь. Нет!

— Не… — Эдди старается выдавить из себя хоть слово, и Ричи прикусывает щёку изнутри, горько улыбаясь.

— Знаю, знаю, не называть тебя Эдс…

— Заткнись! — выкрикивает Эдди, и Ричи смотрит на него испуганно. Его трясёт, руки сжаты в кулаки, губы тоже сжаты. — Ты… Ты что, выжил из ума?! Что ты вообще несёшь? Ты… Нет! Нет, чёрт. Я — тот, кто наломал дров! — говорит он, ударив себя в грудь. — Это я здесь мудак. Я — идиот, и трус, и говнюк, который ранил тебя. И я ненавижу себя за это, и тебе советую!

— Я не могу ненавидеть тебя, Эдди. Я люб…

— Я тоже! — прерывает он Ричи, который смотрит на него, не веря. — Правда. Я люблю тебя, — говорит он и бьёт Ричи по руке, когда тот Собирается что-то сказать — наверняка какую-нибудь глупость. — И, нет, я люблю тебя не так, как люблю Билла, или Стэна, или остальных парней. Я люблю тебя. Я… — он закусывает губы, чувствуя, как краснеет. — Я влюблён в тебя. Вот и всё. Я сказал это.

— Ты что? — Ричи потрясён. И Эдди его не винит. На лице Ричи такое забавное выражение, что Эдди посмеивается.

— Знаю! Я прилично облажался и вёл себя так, будто всё совсем иначе, но поверь, я даже… Я даже не знал, что чувствую, потому что прожил всю жизнь, делая вид, что я не тот, кем являюсь. Но в глубине души, даже не желая клеить ярлыки, я знал, что чувствую, когда я рядом с тобой. Я знал. И потом ты начал вести себя так со мной, мы стали встречаться, и всё так быстро завертелось! Я больше не мог этого выдержать. И я вдруг испугался… Испугался… Всего подряд! Я боялся, потому что я — трус. Ты меня знаешь. Знаешь, какой я трус, знаешь, что я чёртова целка! И, и… Я испугался реакции мамы, школы, всего б-блядского города и… и ещё себя! Я испугался… — Эдди быстро качает головой, сжав губы. — Но ничто не сравнится со страхом потерять тебя! — он поднимает руки к лицу, задыхаясь. Ричи таращится на него, и Эдди моргает. — Я… — он опускает глаза. — Ничто… не сравнится со страхом потерять тебя. Мысль о том, что ты бросил меня, просто…

— Бросить тебя? — Ричи фыркает, трясёт головой и смотрит на косяк. — Будто я могу тебя бросить, Эдс… Ты — моя жизнь.

— Господи, Ричи, замолчи, — Эдди прикрывает лицо руками, скрывая румянец.

— Ну уж нет. Ты вечно меня затыкаешь. Когда я говорю ерунду, когда делаю комплименты, когда флиртую. Понять не могу, тебя что, бесит мой голос? — спрашивает Ричи с улыбкой в голосе.

Эдди косится на него и вздыхает.

— Нет, дурья башка, вообще-то я люблю его, — говорит он, и Ричи удивлён его словам не меньше, чем Эдди — что сказал такое вслух.

— Ого, да ты втюрился в меня по самые уши!

— Заткнись! — Эдди бьёт его кулаком, но Ричи, смеясь, ловит его руку, разжимает кулак и переплетает их пальцы. 

— А сейчас я тебя поцелую, — предупреждает Ричи, притягивая Эдди к себе.

Вот и всё. Каких-то два слова Ричи, и атмосфера переменилась. Эдди вдруг замечает всё: сквозняк от окна, как сияют глаза Ричи, подсвеченные жёлтым светом, тепло их переплетённых пальцев. И Ричи. Такого близкого.

— То есть наконец замолкнешь? — спрашивает Эдди с напускным равнодушием, хотя его сердцебиение раздаётся в ушах.

— Не могу этого обещать.

Они оба улыбаются, когда Ричи льнёт к нему и целует Эдди. И он вроде как чувствует себя глупо, если сверяться со своими ощущениями. Неважно, как часто они это делали, каждый поцелуй ощущается иначе, ново, волнующе. Эдди размыкает губы, отвечая, и морщит нос, когда их языки сталкиваются.

— Что такое? — Ричи наклоняется к нему, разглядывая его с беспокойством. Эдди убирает руку, качает головой, показывая, что переживать не о чем, и смеётся.

— Как будто целовался с пепельницей, — говорит он, и Ричи виновато смотрит на косяк, всё ещё зажатый между пальцев.

— Чёрт, точно. Наверное, мне стоит что-нибудь с этим сделать, если я собираюсь целовать тебя каждый день, потому что… Я же собираюсь целовать тебя каждый день? — осторожно уточняет Ричи.

Эдди закрывает глаза и опускает голову, кивая и расплываясь в улыбке.

— Тогда я брошу. Нет. Нет, знаешь что? Считай, что я бросил прямо сейчас, — говорит он, тушит косяк о подошву ботинка и смотрит на Эдди. — Но это значит, что всякий раз, когда я захочу курить — я должен поцеловать тебя взамен.

— Справедливо, — кивает Эдди, выставляя руку, когда Ричи тянется к нему. — Только не сейчас! Я могу заработать рак лёгких от одной твоей слюны.

— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь целовать тебя в губы, недоумок? — Ричи трясёт головой и кладёт руку Эдди на затылок, потянувшись было к нему, но взамен целуя его шею.

От губ, языка, а порой и зубов Ричи на его коже  по всему телу пробегают мурашки. Эдди не понял, когда и как начал двигаться, но вот он стоит напротив Ричи, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы и стараясь сократить расстояние между ними, потому что он подсел на тепло Ричи. Эдди тяжело дышит, когда Ричи поднимает его рубашку, засовывает руки под одежду Эдди, касается его кожи. Эдди бросает в жар. Большие руки Ричи на его спине, и Эдди задумывается, когда Ричи, блин, успел так вырасти.

Он расстёгивает несколько пуговиц рубашки, стягивая с себя галстук-бабочку, и теперь Ричи может целовать его шею чуть ниже. Ричи смеётся и обнимает Эдди крепче, грубее, кусая его ключицу и вынуждая Эдди плотно сжать губы, чтобы подавить стон.

— Ладно. Ладно, хватит, — выдыхает Эдди, мягко отталкивая Ричи. Тот смотрит на него вопросительно. — Нет, просто… Если ты продолжишь, я захочу большего и большего, и когда не смогу получить желаемое, нам придётся остановиться, а я не смогу этого сделать и заставлю тебя дать мне ещё нечто большее, — и мы оба знаем, что твоя сила воли ни к чёрту, поэтому ты сделаешь это, — и мы подвергнем себя опасности, а всё из-за того, что мы молоды, глупы и озабочены.

— Озабочены? Ты что, возбудился, Эдс? Я, конечно, в курсе, что я — ходячий секс, но я только поцел… — Ричи смеётся и удерживает Эдди на месте, когда он пытается уйти с громким стоном. — Полегче. Полегче, я же пошутил…

— Ты такой придурок.

— Знаю, — Ричи улыбается, сдвигает руки на талию Эдди, и ненадолго опускает взгляд на его губы. — У меня тоже встал, — говорит он, понизив голос.

— Ричи, зат… — Эдди смотрит в сторону, чувствуя, как горят щёки. — Не говори об этом так.

— Мило, — Ричи чмокает его в щёку, убирая за ухо прядь волос. И ненадолго замирает, только смотрит на Эдди, касаясь его волос, губ и щёк. Эдди переживает бурю эмоций, которые никогда не испытывал прежде, которым даже нет имени. — Давай свалим отсюда. Из этого города. Отправимся в мегаполис. Давай… давай сбежим! — Ричи смеётся, но он не шутит.

Эдди встречается с ним взглядом, задумчиво его разглядывая.

— Билл сказал, ты хотел уехать. Поэтому я так испугался, — говорит он, поджимает губы и крутит пуговицу, уставившись на футболку Ричи. — Ты хочешь уехать?

— Хочу. Я ненавижу это место. Мы все его ненавидим. Какое нас ждёт будущее, если мы останемся? Что город может предложить нам, помимо женитьбы на хорошенькой девушке, детей и скучной работы до скончания дней? Мне это не нужно. Я хочу чего-то ещё, Эдс. Того, что не могу иметь здесь, — говорит он и приподнимает лицо Эдди за подбородок. — Я хочу тебя.

— Но сможем ли мы быть вместе? Где-то ещё? — спрашивает Эдди. Он знает, что в мегаполисах всё иначе, знает, что многие уезжают, насмотрелся по телевизору. Нью-Йорк, Калифорния… — штаты, которые предлагают таким, как они, другую жизнь. Но насколько другую?

— Не знаю, но мы ничего не теряем, пытаясь, верно? — улыбается Ричи. — Я не уеду без тебя. Так что тебе решать. Ты можешь обдумать всё хорошенько, нам не нужно уезжать прямо сейчас. У нас есть время.

Время. Эдди не нужно время, у него и так накопилось полно вопросов. Он хочет спросить Ричи: «А как насчёт их жизни здесь, как насчёт их планов, их друзей?» Если они уедут, то увидят ли они когда-нибудь ещё Билла, Стэна, Майка и Бена снова? Теперь они почти не видятся с Беверли. К тому же, что насчёт колледжа? Ричи круглый отличник, он может поступить в любой колледж, в который пожелает — со стипендией и прочим. И Ричи хочет бросить всё, чтобы сбежать с ним? Эдди этого не допустит. Он не может позволить Ричи так разрушить свою жизнь.

А может… может, в нём снова говорит страх? Может, дело не в друзьях, колледже или в маме. Может, дело в страхе принять себя, уехать из города и осознать, что больше нет причин прятаться, страхе посмотреть в лицо реальности, в своё лицо, на свои отношения с Ричи. Чёрт, он ещё слишком молод, чтобы думать о таких вещах.

— Кто это тебя так? — спрашивает Эдди, касаясь ранки на нижней губе Ричи — корка кажется ещё свежей. Он не хочет думать о будущем. Ещё нет. Как сказал Ричи, у него есть время. — Майк?

— Я заслужил, — отвечает Ричи, виновато опустив глаза. — Я был так… Я говорил ужасные вещи только потому, что знал — они вынудят его меня ударить, а я нуждался в том, кто выбьет из меня всю дурь. Он только один раз ударил меня, — Ричи издаёт смешок, трёт лицо рукой. — Мне нужно перед ним извиниться. Надеюсь, он меня простит.

— Он слишком добрый и он твой друг. Он не станет держать на тебя зла, — говорит Эдди, хотя не знает, что такого Ричи сказал Майку. Должно быть, что-то ужасное, потому что Майка непросто вывести из себя. С другой стороны, Майк уже злился на Ричи за его слова об Эдриане Меллоне.

Эдди задумывается, не сказал ли Ричи что-то о нём снова, и не произошло ли между Майком и Эдрианом что-то такое, что заставило Майка реагировать столь остро?

— Почему… тебе нужен кто-то, кто выбьет из тебя всю дурь?

Ричи вздыхает и пожимает плечами, отведя взгляд.

— Я всего лишь хотел… забыться, — усмехается он, кусая губу. — Не знаю, я всегда так поступаю, когда не хочу думать о чём-то… Я просто лезу в драку. Когда меня бьют, я не думаю, — продолжает он и смотрит на Эдди. — Да и сейчас я гораздо умнее. Я не нарываюсь на драки с парнями вроде Бауэрса, как в то время, когда был ребёнком.

— Умнее? — Эдди приподнимает брови. — Значит, так ты справляешься с эмоциями — выбивая их из себя?

— Я не люблю волновать других своими проблемами. Кому какое дело, если мне одиноко дома? Или что отец сегодня сказал что-то грубое? Или что моя мама даже не помнит, когда у меня день рождения? Неважно… Честно говоря, мне даже неловко, что я позволяю этому меня задеть. Наверное, поэтому я ищу настоящей боли. Да и ты — само очарование, когда волнуешься за меня и причитаешь, как тебе приходится обо мне заботиться, собирая меня по кусочкам, — Ричи улыбается, но Эдди не видит в его словах ничего весёлого.

— Ты такой идиот, ты в курсе? — спрашивает он, и Ричи хихикает, ущипнув Эдди за щёку. Эдди бьёт его по руке. — Нет, не смейся. Я серьёзно! Ты — идиота кусок, и я страшно обижен. Тебе не нравится волновать других своими проблемами, но нравится волновать их, участвуя в драках? И вообще, какого хрена? В смысле, кого волнует? Меня! Меня волнует! И мне плевать, что ты якобы не считаешь сказанное достойным твоей боли. Впредь я запрещаю тебе ввязываться в драки. Я сам тебе врежу, если потребуется, но я бы предпочёл этого не делать и, даже не знаю… Выслушать тебя взамен? Говори со мной, говори обо всем, что тебя беспокоит! Ты всегда меня слушаешь, и я могу сделать то же самое для тебя! А если в конце дня ты почувствуешь, что чего-то не хватает — я всегда буду готов помочь. Но больше никаких боевых ран. Ладно? Никаких ран.

Эдди всё ещё хмурится, когда Ричи расплывается в милой, тёплой улыбке и хватает его за ворот футболки, притягивая к себе и мягко целуя в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, Эдди, — шепчет Ричи, смотря Эдди в глаза. — Если Бен прав, и мы живём в мультивселенной с бесконечным множеством параллельных реальностей, как сказал тот тип, Шрёдингер, я уверен, что влюблён в тебя в каждой из них, — говорит он.

Эдди тает, и чтобы не расплавиться прямо здесь и сейчас, закрывает глаза, не в силах встретиться с Ричи взглядом. Ричи целует его щёку, теснее прижимая к груди.

— А ты меня любишь? — спрашивает он шёпотом Эдди на ухо. — В тех параллельных мирах ты любишь меня в ответ?

Эдди смещается чуть вбок, чтобы поцеловать Ричи — на этот раз по-настоящему. Какие здесь вообще могут быть сомнения — особенно теперь, когда вселенная дарит им возможность быть счастливыми? Ему плевать, уедут ли они, останутся, совершат каминг-аут или оставят всё в секрете. Прямо сейчас, теряя себя в поцелуе, Эдди плевать. Важны лишь они. К чёрту всё!

 «В тех параллельных мирах ты любишь меня в ответ?»

Эдди улыбается, укладывая голову Ричи на плечо: их носы сталкиваются, губы едва касаются.

— Да, — говорит он, даже не шевелясь — и оставаясь там, где ему самое место. — В каждом мире и в каждой параллельной вселенной — везде. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Конечно, да.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12] В оригинале «jazz-cigarette». На слэнге «ракетой» называют большой забитый марихуаной косяк.


End file.
